wave of life
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Semuanya berjalan biasa saja. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi menuju sidang skripsinya, dan dua bulan lagi menuju hari pernikahannya. Nyatanya, sebuah kejadian yang menyentuhnya di hari itu mengubah segalanya. Sebuah kejadian yang dianggap keluarganya sebagai musibah, tapi bagi seseorang lain merupakan anugerah. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is purely mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

Apa kamu tahu? Apa yang akan terjadi denganmu hari ini, besok, atau selanjutnya? Apa kamu bisa memastikan bahwa hidupmu akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang kamu rencanakan? Apa kamu yakin semuanya akan selalu baik-baik saja seperti yang kamu inginkan? Apa kamu lupa bahwa dalam sekejap takdir dapat saja mengubah segalanya? Hidupmu tidak akan lagi sama. Hidupmu akan berubah seluruhnya. Karena hidup itu enigma. Seperti sebuah rahasia yang masih berupa misteri. Takdir mampu melakukannya. Apa pun.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia Presents**

 **wave of life**

.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Selebaran kertas menyerupai surat persetujuan tergenggam dalam jemarinya. Netra itu menatapnya dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Hiruk pikuk keramaian suasana kantin saat jam istirahat seolah bukan apa-apa. Fokusnya terlalu lurus. Senggolan pelan pada lengan kanannya, kemudian menyadarkannya untuk kembali pada realita. Kelopak matanya langsung mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping.

"Hei ... gaya melamunmu seperti orang tuli," ujar seorang perempuan dengan nada riang namun bercampur kesal yang duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan. "Maaf, Ino. Hm ... tadi apa yang kau bilang?"

"Keterlaluan, Sakura. Aku bahkan sudah mengulanginya sampai tiga kali, dan kau tak mendengar apa-apa?" tanyanya geram. Iris _aquamarine_ Ino menatap nyalang.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terkekeh dengan memajang senyum tanpa dosa di wajahnya. Mata bermanik _emerald_ itu ikut menyipit ketika bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kurva ke bawah. "Ino ... aku sudah minta maaf, bukan? Ayolah, ulang sekali lagi, ya," ucapnya manja.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Ekspresi kesalnya masih belum hilang. Tapi puluhan detik kemudian, dia kembali berbicara. "Baiklah, hanya aku ulang sekali," katanya seolah memperingatkan.

Kepala bermahkotakan merah muda milik Sakura mengangguk semangat. Mimik wajahnya serius.

"Naruto bilang, _deadline_ pengumpulan surat persetujuan itu adalah besok siang. Dia juga mengharuskan seluruh mahasiswa angkatan akhir fakultas ekonomi untuk wajib ikut dalam acara ini. Kau, sih, datang terlambat pas _briefing_ pembagian surat persetujuan tadi pagi. Jadinya tidak tahu informasi, kan?" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura masih menatap Ino serius. Kerutan halus tercetak lagi di keningnya. "Penjelasan ini, yang tadi kau ulang hingga tiga kali? Aduh, Ino, semua perkataanmu itu sudah tertulis jelas dalam surat persetujuan ini. Itu juga yang membuatku melamun karena bingung. Huh, kupikir kau mau bilang hal penting yang lain."

 _Aquamarine_ Ino membulat. Kedua pipinya merona merah diakibatkan malu, karena sebenarnya dia belum membaca isi surat tersebut sejak menerimanya tadi pagi saat _briefing_ di aula fakultas. Ceroboh! Niatnya ingin mengolok-olok sahabatnya, Sakura, malah gagal. Tangannya lalu tergerak dan menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tidak gatal. "Hehe, sebenarnya aku belum membaca isi surat itu, Sakura," akunya malu-malu.

Tangan Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Ino. "Dasar payah!" ejeknya puas. "Jadi, Ino, bagaimana? Si Naruto itu kebiasaan selalu mendadak membuat acara dan mewajibkannya ikut lagi!" keluh Sakura kesal.

Kepala Ino menggeleng, wajahnya tampak bimbang. Naruto adalah pencetus ide acara pendakian ini. Menurut Naruto, pendakian menuju Gunung Kabut adalah _event_ kebersamaan terakhir sebelum sidang skripsi mereka yang kurang lebih tinggal satu bulan lagi. _Hitung-hitung refreshing_. Katanya.

Dan dia juga mewajibkan seluruh mahasiswa angkatan akhir fakultas ekonomi untuk ikut dalam kegiatan ini. "Aku juga bingung, Sakura. Dia itu gila! Selalu seenaknya saja membuat acara. Tapi ... apa yang diucapkannya juga benar. Acara pendakian ini adalah untuk acara terakhiran kita sebelum sidang skripsi yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Setelah lulus, kita semua memang akan sulit memiliki waktu berkumpul dan mengatur jadwal reuni. Jadi ... aku pasti akan memaksa orangtuaku untuk memberikan izin agar ikut dalam acara pendakian ini," jawab Ino yang berubah jadi antusias.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap kosong entah ke mana. Apa yang dikatakan Ino tentang penjelasan Naruto memang benar. Acara pendakian tersebut adalah acara terakhiran mereka yang bisa dijadikan _the last memory_ setelah mereka semua lulus nanti. Tidak ada yang menjamin mereka semua dapat berkumpul dan membuat acara keren lagi setelah lulus dari dunia perkuliahan. Alasan itu yang dijadikan dasar utama bagi Naruto untuk mewajibkan semuanya ikut dalam acara pendakian ini.

Si kuning bersuara cempereng itu juga pintar. Dia membagikan selebaran izin mengikuti acara yang harus ditandatangani oleh orangtua, agar nantinya tidak ada yang menuntut dirinya (Naruto) ataupun pihak kampus jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Naruto sadar betul jika pemberian izin dari orangtua sangat penting, mengingat ini adalah acara bebas yang dibuat oleh mahasiswa angkatan akhir fakultas ekonomi (yang mau tidak mau tetap ada sangkut pautnya dengan pihak universitas karena membawa-bawa nama fakultas) meski dirinya adalah penggagas ide acara ini sekalipun.

Namun ... tentu saja proses izinnya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Sakura mafhum akan itu. Ayahnya sangat protektif padanya, dikarenakan dia adalah anak tunggal. Ayahnya juga sangat jarang memberikan dia izin untuk sekadar jalan-jalan bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia hanya memercayakan Sakura untuk berpergian jauh jika bersama Gaara—tunangannya. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga Sakura mengajak serta Gaara untuk ikut dalam acara pendakian mengingat Gaara bukan mahasiswa di universitas ini. Sakura dilema.

Akan tetapi, seperti yang Ino katakan, Sakura juga ingin ikut seru-seruan dalam acara pendakian bersama dengan teman-teman satu angkatan fakultasnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke arah kiri dan kanan. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. "Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan merayu Gaara dan kedua orangtuaku agar diperbolehkan mengikuti acara pendakian ini," kata Sakura semangat.

Alis Ino bertaut heran mendengarnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, dia ikut tertawa keras bersama Sakura. Waktu tidak akan pernah bisa diputar ulang. Masa muda adalah masa di mana menikmati masa-masa muda dengan penuh keseruan. Keduanya satu konklusi akan itu.

-oOo-

Sepulangnya dari kampus tadi siang, Sakura sudah menyiapkan alasannya matang-matang. Dia segera meluncurkan idenya ini begitu selesai menyantap makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya di ruang makan. Bahasa tubuhnya memang sedikit aneh. Namun Sakura mencoba memasang mimik wajah meyakinkan. "Ano ... aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari kalian," ujarnya gugup.

Sang ayah—Kizashi Haruno, segera mengalihkan atensi dari ponsel dalam genggamannya. Beliau menatap Sakura serius. Sedang Mebuki—ibunya, hanya menampilkan raut wajah bertanya dan penasaran.

Sakura meneguk salivanya. Sial, dia memang gugup. "Hmm ... _okay, to the point_ saja. Jadi aku ingin kalian memberikan izin agar aku bisa ikut dalam acara pendakian ke Gunung Kabut tiga hari lagi." Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir.

Kening Mebuki berkerut, tulang rahang Kizashi menegang. Tanpa basa-basi, dan begitu tiba-tiba. _Apa-apaan Sakura ini?_ Batin Kizashi geram.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali, Sakura?" sahut Mebuki lembut.

"Aku juga baru mendapatkan kabar tentang acara pendakian ini tadi pagi, Bu. Ya, acaranya memang mendadak," kata Sakura berusaha tenang.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan." Kizashi berucap tegas tanpa ingin dibantah.

Mata Sakura membesar. Wajahnya memerah. Sudah dia duga, proses izinnya pasti akan sulit. Orangtuanya terlalu protektif. "Ayolah, Ayah. Aku sudah 21 tahun. Tidak lucu jika kalian terlalu mengekangku seperti ini. Aku sudah dewasa! Jangan mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan."

Netra Kizashi berkilat nyalang. Rupanya putri tunggalnya sudah pandai membantah. Mebuki mencoba netral dengan diam menganalisa. Dia tidak ingin suasana bertambah panas.

"Dewasa itu menurutmu, kan? Bagiku, kau tetap putri kecil Ayah. Apa kau tidak berpikir, Sakura? Sidang skripsimu itu tinggal sebentar lagi. Bukankah masih ada beberapa bagian yang harus direvisi? Universitas macam apa yang malah mengadakan acara pendakian ketika sidang sudah di depan mata!" Kizashi berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara keras pada putrinya. Dia tidak ingin membentak Sakura.

"Ini bukan acara universitas, Ayah. Ini hanya acara bebas yang dibuat oleh anak fakultas seangkatan."

Kizashi mencebikkan bibirnya seraya mengembuskan napas keras. "Jika ini hanya acara yang dibuat oleh anak fakultas seangkatan, berarti acara ini tidak resmi. Dengan begitu, Ayah semakin yakin tidak akan mengizinkanmu ikut."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mebuki, berharap ibunya itu mau mengeluarkan suara sekadar membantunya mencairkan kekeraskepalaan akut suaminya. Namun sepertinya, tidak berjalan seperti yang Sakura harapkan. Mebuki masih tetap diam. Terpaksa Sakura pun harus kembali memberi pembelaan. "Justru karena itu ... ini adalah momen kebersamaan kami sebelum kelulusan. Selain itu ... ini juga adalah saat-saat terakhirku menikmati masa lajang sebelum Gaara mempersuntingku dua bulan lagi."

Mebuki tahu situasi sudah semakin panas. Dia mengusap lembut lengan Kizashi. "Ada benarnya juga yang diucapkan Sakura, Sayang," ucapnya menengahi.

Kizashi menggeleng, lelaki paruh baya itu memang keras kepala. "Tidak. Justru karena sidang skripsimu yang tinggal sebentar lagi, dan hari pernikahanmu yang hanya dua bulan lagi, aku melarang keras seperti ini. Harusnya kau mengerti! Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, Sakura."

"Ayah bilang kebaikan? Kebaikan apanya? Jika sudah menikah, aku tidak bisa bebas lagi. Segalanya harus atas izin suami. Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa mudaku. Bukankah Ayah sendiri juga pernah muda?" sindir Sakura dengan intonasi suara yang mulai tinggi.

Tangan Kizashi bergerak sendiri menggebrak meja. Lelaki tua itu tersulut emosi. "Jaga bicaramu! Aku mengajarkanmu sopan santun bukan?"

Kepala Sakura menunduk. Dia sadar, dia juga berbuat salah di sini. Tidak seharusnya dia menggunakan intonasi suara yang cukup tinggi ketika sedang berbicara dengan orangtuanya. Tidak seharusnya. Namun ... Sakura juga tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Dia hanya ingin orangtuanya mengerti. Dia masih muda. Dan dua bulan lagi statusnya akan berubah menjadi seorang istri. Dia hanya meminta izin dan pengertian. "Maaf ...," lirih Sakura hampir tak terdengar.

Mebuki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kizashi. Wanita paruh baya itu berhenti begitu bibirnya sudah berjarak satu sentimeter dari telinga sang suami. Dia berbisik pelan, mencoba membujuk suaminya.

Sakura masih belum meluruskan pandangan, sampai kemudian dia mendengar suara Kizashi yang menguar setelah keheningan sempat menguasai selama dua menit.

"Baik. Anggap ini adalah hadiah sebelum masa lajangmu berakhir. Aku mengizinkanmu mengikuti acara pendakian itu dengan syarat jika Gaara mengizinkanmu ikut."

Kepala Sakura langsung terangkat, bibirnya merekah lebar. Wajahnya senang. Akhirnya, ayahnya mengizinkannya juga. Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta izin Gaara besok pagi. Dan aku sangat yakin Gaara pasti akan mengizinkan karena dia sangat pengertian," jawab Sakura mantap. "Tapi ... bisakah Ayah menandatangani surat izin persetujuannya malam ini? Aku akan mengambil surat itu di kamar," lanjutnya.

Kepala Kizashi menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku percayakan semuanya pada Gaara. Calon suamimu itu yang akan menggantikanku menandatangani surat izin persetujuannya," ujarnya yakin.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Dia mengerti. Ayahnya memang sangat memercayai Gaara.

-oOo-

Pagi ini, sebelum berangkat menuju universitasnya, Sakura terlebih dulu memacu laju mobilnya menuju kantor Dewan Parlemen Konohagakure. Tentu saja, untuk menemui Gaara. Calon suaminya adalah anggota dewan di divisi kesehatan Konohagakure. Sakura tahu, Gaara tipikal seorang lelaki _workaholic_. Lelaki yang akan segera meminangnya dua bulan lagi itu sangat totalitas dalam bekerja. Prinsip hidup Gaara adalah tidak ingin memakan gaji buta dengan memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai anggota dewan. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan rakyat yang telah memercayakan jabatan ini kepadanya. Sakura sangat menyukai prinsip hidup Gaara tersebut. Oleh karennya, Sakura tidak keberatan dengan kesibukan Gaara yang bahkan jarang mempunyai waktu untuk hanya sekadar kencan dengannya di malam Minggu.

Mobil Sakura telah memasuki pintu gerbang kantor tempat Gaara bekerja. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sakura segera turun dan memulai langkah. Sakura sudah mengirim pesan pada Gaara tadi malam, bahwa dia akan datang ke kantor Gaara pagi ini. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Gaara pun telah menyetujuinya, dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk langsung masuk ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai sembilan. Sebelumnya, Sakura sudah pernah datang ke kantor Gaara dua kali. Ini adalah kunjungannya yang ketiga.

Sakura menarik napas dalam setelah dia sampai di depan ruang kerja Gaara. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tapi, tidak ada sahutan ataupun suara yang mengujar. _Apa mungkin Gaara ada rapat mendadak? Atau ... mungkinkah Gaara belum datang? Tapi mustahil._ Batinnya berbicara sendiri. Tangan Sakura baru akan mengetuk ulang pintu tersebut, ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba.

Gaara berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum selamat paginya. Pakaian formal yang membungkus tubuhnya terlihat rapi dengan wajahnya yang cerah dan bersih. "Silakan masuk, Putri Perdana Menteri Konohagakure," sapanya ramah.

Kaki jenjang Sakura segera memasuki ruangan. Lalu dengan gerakan kasar Sakura mendorong pintu. Keningnya ditekuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut ke depan. Sakura langsung mendudukkan diri sebelum Gaara mempersilakannya.

Gaara menghampirinya seraya mengelus rambut panjang Sakura dengan gerakan halus. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir Gaara. Lelaki itu sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sakura dalam sekejap menjadi cemberut.

Putri Perdana Menteri. Sakura selalu sebal jika Gaara memanggilnya begitu. Padahal, hal tersebut adalah fakta. Ayah Sakura adalah seorang Perdana Menteri di Konohagakure. Tetapi Sakura sama sekali tidak suka jika semua orang memperlakukannya layaknya seorang putri. Sakura lebih suka jika orang lain menganggapnya sebagai Sakura Haruno, bukan Sakura Si Putri Perdana Menteri. Karena itu Sakura menolak keras ketika ayahnya memberinya dua orang _bodyguard_ untuk mengawasi dan menjaganya setiap saat. Sakura ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan normal dan sederhana. Sakura berteman dengan siapa saja.

Di kampusnya pun, Sakura tidak lebih sebagai mahasiswi biasa seperti yang lainnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memamerkan jabatan ayahnya, untuk sekadar menarik perhatian para dosen agar memberinya nilai yang memuaskan. Indeks prestasi kumulatifnya memang tinggi. Tapi nilainya tersebut didapatkan dari hasil belajarnya sendiri. Seringkali Sakura juga menyembunyikan identitasnya (nama belakangnya). Sakura melakukannya karena tidak ingin status ayahnya itu dapat membuat orang-orang menjadi canggung berteman dengannya. Sakura benar-benar gadis yang baik dan rendah hati. Sapaan Gaara tadi adalah candaan. Sakura tahu benar hal itu. Namun tetap saja, Sakura selalu sebal mendengarnya.

Tangan Gaara masih mengelus lembut rambut belakang Sakura. "Masih marah, eh? Maaf ... maaf," kata Gaara memulai konversasi dikarenakan Sakura yang tetap diam.

Sakura menghela napasnya, lalu memutar kepalanya agar berpandangan dengan Gaara. Viridiannya sedikit mendelik. " _Please_ , Gaara. Aku tidak suka dengan candaanmu itu," ujar Sakura yang masih keki.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Gaara. Lalu lelaki beriris _jade_ itu menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, tidak akan diulang lagi—" ucapnya yang memberi sedikit jeda, membiarkannya masih mengambang, "—untuk hari ini," lanjutnya seraya tertawa pelan.

Dengan refleks tangan Sakura langsung memukul lengan Gaara. Artinya, Gaara tidak akan mengulanginya memanggil begitu hanya untuk hari ini. "Menyebalkan," protes Sakura.

"Jadi ... ingin membicarakan tentang apa? Resepsi pernikahan kita? Gaun pengantin? Atau pre—"

"Tentang persetujuan izin darimu," ucap Sakura yang langsung menginterupsi pertanyaan Gaara.

Wajah Gaara sedikit berkerut. Bukankah ketika melamar Sakura lima bulan yang lalu, keduanya telah sepakat bahwa Gaara akan menyerahkan segala persiapan pernikahan mereka pada Sakura seorang? Gaara mengizinkan Sakura untuk memilih tema dan dekorasi pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka. Begitu juga untuk desain undangan pernikahan, gaun pengantin, katering, dan yang lainnya. Dia membebaskan Sakura yang memilih sesuai dengan seleranya. Gaara hanya tinggal menyetujui dan memberikan dana.

Bukan bermaksud egois. Tapi karena kesibukan Gaara inilah, yang akhirnya membuat keduanya berkonvensi untuk menyerahkan segala persiapan pernikahan ini hanya pada Sakura seorang. Sakura juga tidak keberatan, mengingat dia sangat mendukung kerja keras Gaara. Lalu ... mengapa sekarang Sakura harus meminta izin lagi padanya? "Izin ... apa?" tanya Gaara ambigu.

Sakura menegapkan duduknya, tatapannya serius. "Izin untuk mengikuti acara pendakian ke Gunung Kabut tiga hari lagi."

Rahang Gaara tiba-tiba mengeras begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tapi dia mencoba tenang dan tidak akan menginterupsi Sakura sampai selesai.

"Ini adalah acara terakhiran yang dibuat anak fakultas seangkatan, sebelum kami mulai sidang bulan depan. Aku ingin ikut. Boleh ya, Gaara," bujuk Sakura sedikit merayu.

Masih berusaha untuk mengontrol diri, Gaara tetap bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya ... dia tidak ingin. Sungguh tidak ingin untuk mengizinkan Sakura pergi mengikuti acara pendakian itu. Tapi, Gaara harus bisa memberikan alasan yang bijak agar tidak membuat Sakura emosi. Gaara menelan salivanya sebelum berkata, "Bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya menurutku ... akan lebih baik bukan jika kau fokus pada skripsimu? Fokus mempersiapkan materi dan juga mental. Dua bulan lagi kita juga akan menikah. Jika kau mau, kita bisa pergi mendaki ke sana saat bulan madu," ucap Gaara tenang.

Ekspresi kaget tampak menghiasi wajah Sakura. Dia mengerti dengan eksposisi Gaara. Itu artinya, Gaara tidak mengizinkannya pergi. _Mengapa? Biasanya dia selalu pengertian._ Gumam Sakura dalam hati, merasa kecewa. "Otakku mumet dengan skripsi, skripsi, dan skripsi. Aku juga butuh hiburan bersama teman-teman. Selain itu ... ini juga bukan sekadar acara mendaki. Ini adalah acara untuk kenangan sebelum kelulusan kami. Aku percaya Gaara, kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan. Dia berjalan kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk memijat pangkal hidung.

Sakura juga bergerak dari posisi duduknya, lalu berdiri di depan meja Gaara. Kemudian Sakura mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang merupakan surat izin persetujuan dari _sling bag_ yang dikenakannya, dan menyimpannya di atas meja kerja Gaara. "Ayah dan Ibu sudah mengizinkan dengan syarat jika kau mengizinkanku juga. Bahkan Ayah memercayakanmu untuk menandatangani surat izinnya. Tolong ... Gaara," lirih Sakura.

Mata Gaara perlahan berputar pada surat yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya itu. Kemudian dia mendongak dan menatap Sakura yang sudah memasang raut memohon di wajahnya. Entah mengapa, Gaara merasa berat untuk memberikan Sakura izin. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Gaara bukan tipe lelaki posesif. Justru Gaara selalu memberikan Sakura kebebasan karena dia tahu jika dirinya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Selain itu, Gaara juga sadar jika Sakura masih muda. Usia di antara keduanya terpaut enam tahun. Dan adalah hak Sakura juga untuk menikmati masa mudanya sebelum gadis itu menjalani biduk rumah tangga bersamanya dua bulan lagi. Gaara tidak suka dikekang. Jadi dia berusaha tidak pernah mengekang. Karena itu, hubungan asmara yang telah dijalin selama dua tahun oleh keduanya berjalan lancar meski mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing. Buah dari sikap saling pengertian.

Tangan Gaara perlahan tergerak meraih pena yang ada di atas meja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Gaara mengarahkan pena tersebut ke atas surat. Jujur, hatinya benar-benar terasa berat dan Gaara tak tahu apa sebabnya. Dia berusaha mengesampingkan tekanan batin yang memintanya untuk melarang. Gaara menandatanganinya!

Mata Sakura berbinar senang melihatnya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Gaara. Calon suamiku memang pengertian," bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Gaara. Lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan Gaara, Sakura segera pamit untuk menyerahkan surat izin tersebut pada Naruto. Sakura senang, akhirnya diizinkan juga.

-oOo-

Ini adalah harinya. Hari keberangkatan mahasiswa tingkat akhir fakultas ekonomi Konohagakure menuju Gunung Kabut yang berada di pedalaman desa Otogakure. Sakura sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang harus dibawanya semalam. Dia membawa satu buah ransel berisi muatan penuh barang penting. Tentu saja Sakura bersemangat. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mendaki sebuah gunung. Sakura bereversi dari dalam kamar dan segera turun ke lantai bawah. Di ruang tamu, ibu dan ayahnya sudah menunggu. Ada Gaara juga. Karena kebetulan, ini adalah hari libur.

Sakura menghampiri mereka. "Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya," ujarnya seraya memeluk Mebuki yang langsung berdiri begitu melihat Sakura mendekat.

Mebuki balas memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Wanita itu tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa tidak rela mengizinkan Sakura mengikuti acara pendakian ini. Mungkin, hal ini disebabkan karena Sakura jarang sekali bepergian jauh. Dari zaman sekolah, Sakura memang jarang mengikuti acara studi tur ke luar kota. Pasangan suami istri itu sangat protektif terhadap Sakura dikarenakan gadis itu adalah anak tunggal mereka. "Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kecapekan. Jangan gengsi untuk bilang istirahat pada teman-teman kalau kau kelelahan. Doa Ibu selalu menyertaimu, Sayang," ucap Mebuki tulus.

Dalam pelukan Mebuki, Sakura mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, Bu. Juga ... terima kasih untuk doanya," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang teredam dada.

"Hubungi Ayah jika terjadi kendala, atau jika kau ingin pulang lebih dulu dan tidak ingin melanjutkan pendakian. Ayah pasti segera mengirimkan jet pribadi untuk menjemputmu," suara Kizashi menguar tiba-tiba dengan terselip nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Pelukan Sakura pada Mebuki perlahan melonggar, lalu terlepas. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Kizashi, dan memeluknya juga. "Hmm ... terima kasih Ayah," responsnya dalam. Setelah itu, Sakura mulai mengait lengan Gaara yang akan mengantarkannya menuju tempat keberangkatan.

"Hati-hati, Sayang," ujar Mebuki begitu Sakura berada di ujung pintu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Tenang saja."

Di dalam mobil, Sakura dan Gaara terdiam. Gaara fokus pada setir kemudi, dan Sakura pada imajinasinya yang terbang tinggi. Gaara mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Rute jalanan memang lebih ramai dikarenakan ini hari libur. Setelah tigapuluh menit, mobil Gaara akhirnya tiba di universitas tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu. Mobil tersebut segera memasuki gerbang.

Melalui kaca jendela mobil, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah bus pariwisata sudah terparkir di situ. Dan banyak juga kendaraan pribadi lainnya yang memadati area parkir. Muda-mudi berkumpul dengan pakaian kasual dan ransel di punggung masing-masing. Ekspresi riang dan gembira tertera di wajah, dengan senyuman lebar pada bibir.

Sakura melihat Ino, Sai, Naruto, dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah berkumpul di dekat bus pariwisata tersebut. Obrolan mereka terlihat seru. Tapi Sakura belum bergerak sedikit pun karena Gaara yang masih diam. Sakura tahu, Gaara masih belum tulus memberikannya izin untuk mengikuti acara ini. Karenanya Sakura memilih statis untuk menenangkan Gaara, meski sebenarnya dia ingin segera terlibat dalam konversasi seru bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Gaara menolehkan kepala. Ternyata, pandangan Sakura tengah berkonvergensi padanya. Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum simpul. "Tidak turun?" ujarnya datar.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng. "Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?" dia malah balik bertanya, dan membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut.

Gaara menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Tidak ada. Kenapa bertanya begitu?" sahutnya tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Habisnya ... dari tadi wajahmu kusut, sih," seloroh Sakura dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibir Gaara. "Sok tahu," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura meresponsnya dengan tatapan mata menyelidik. Lalu perlahan, kepala berhelai merah muda itu dia majukan. Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir, Sakura hadiahkan untuk Gaara. Gerakannya cepat, hingga Gaara tak menyadari jika Sakura memajukan kepala ternyata untuk menciumnya. Memang singkat. Tapi rasanya begitu hangat. Ini kali pertama Sakura menciumnya duluan. Selama dua tahun sudah jalinan kasih itu dibina, Gaara yang selalu memulainya. Mencium Sakura. Memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya menerima dan membalas. Selebihnya, selalu Gaara yang memulai. Selalu Gaara. Tindakan Sakura ini benar-benar membuat perasaan Gaara tenang dan menghangat. "Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura lembut. Gaara mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya segera turun dari dalam mobil.

Jemari Sakura dan Gaara saling bertautan. Langkah kakinya pelan-pelan. Diam tanpa suara dan merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan masing-masing. Entah kenapa, ini terasa sangat spesial bagi Gaara.

"Sakura ... aku pikir kau batal ikut," kata Ino setengah berteriak, ketika melihat entitas Sakura yang mendekat.

"Memang bisa?" tanya Sakura dengan alis yang ditaut.

"Hehe, setahuku sih ... tidak. Ini acara wajib angkatan kita bukan?" jawab Ino dengan wajah polos. Kemudian bola _aquamarine_ nya berotasi pada Gaara. "Halo Kak Gaara. Lama tidak berjumpa," sapa Ino sedikit genit. Padahal, Sai—kekasih Ino, sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan anggukkan.

Ketika melihat Naruto yang mulai mengabsen satu per satu peserta agar segera memasuki bus, Sakura melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Gaara. Kemudian memeluknya. "Jangan merindukanku, ya," ujarnya bercanda dengan pelukan yang ikut terlepas. Sebuah pelukan singkat. Gaara tertawa pelan. Pelukan singkat Sakura terasa berharga.

"Percaya diri sekali, eh, Sayang." Lalu keduanya tertawa geli.

Sakura mulai melangkah dan mendekat ke tempat di mana Ino dan Sai berdiri. Tak lama, nama mereka pun dipanggil Naruto. Ketiganya segera memasuki bus. Sakura duduk di dekat jendela. Dia langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara.

Di bawah sana, Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lelaki itu lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponsel yang baru dia rogoh dari dalam saku. Sakura masih tetap memandanginya dengan bibir yang mengerucut ke depan, merasa sedikit kesal. _Baru beberapa menit berpisah, Gaara sudah sibuk bersama ponselnya_. Gerutu Sakura.

Fokus Sakura teralihkan begitu dia merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar.

 ** _My Gaara is calling ..._**

Nama itu tertera di layar ponsel Sakura. Seketika, lengkungan ke bawah di bibir Sakura langsung terbentuk. Dengan gesit Sakura langsung mengangkatnya. Ponsel itu dia tempelkan ke telinga, dan kepalanya kembali memutar pada Gaara.

"Terkejut?" ujar Gaara di telepon.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng. Kontak mata keduanya masih berjalan meski jarak sudah bertaut.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengabariku. Sudah sampai mana? Keadaannya bagaimana? Apa yang dirasakan? Pokoknya semuanya," ucap Gaara pelan namun bernada cemas.

"Siap, Sayang," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Sakura dapat merasakan bus yang dia tumpangi mulai bergerak. Dia melambaikan tangannya lagi, dan Gaara membalasnya. Kontak mata keduanya belum terputus. "Ah, aku pasti merindukanmu," uar Sakura.

"Jangan rindu. Acara pendakiannya cuma tiga hari bukan? Itu sebentar, Sakura. Pulang dari Gunung Kabut, ayo kita bertemu."

"Serius Sayang? Meski di hari kerja sekalipun tetap bertemu?" ujar Sakura antusias.

"Ya. Apa pun, untukmu."

"Ah, manis sekali." Pipi Sakura merona. Sayangnya, Gaara sudah tidak bisa melihatnya karena kini bus tersebut mulai maju menjauh dari area parkir.

"Ya sudah. Teleponnya aku matikan. Hati-hati ya," kata Gaara mengakhiri percakapan.

Bus pun melaju. Gunung Kabut merupakan gunung tertinggi di Konohagakure. Gunung tersebut terletak di pedalaman desa Otogakure. Disebut Gunung Kabut karena wilayah di gunung tersebut selalu diselimuti oleh kabut tipis, yang konon menurut cerita kabut tersebut adalah jelmaan dari dewi hujan. Di sekitar Gunung Kabut, periode hujan memang hanya turun dalam kurun satu tahun sekali. Dan dibutuhkan waktu sekitar sebelas jam dari Konohagakure menuju pedalaman desa Otogakure yang merupakan pemberhentian terakhir. Karena rute selanjutnya, mereka harus berjalan kaki untuk mulai mendaki menuju ke Gunung Kabut.

Suasana di dalam bus begitu ramai. Terutama, suara keras Naruto yang mendominasi. "Semuanya ... ayo bernyanyi bersama," teriak si pencetus ide itu penuh semangat.

.

.

 **to** **be continued—**

.

.

 **a/n:** hai, saya kembali dengan cerita baru. yep, this is multichapter! sebelumnya, akan saya beritahukan jika pairing dalam ff ini **BUKAN** gaasaku, ini murni sasusaku. meski chapter pertama dibuka dan didominasi dengan gaasaku, tapi peran gaara di sini tidak banyak. karenanya saya tidak menambahkan tagline nama gaara di cerita. maaf ya, karena sasukenya belum muncul sama sekali dalam chapter ini. tapi untuk chapter depan, dijamin papa suke bakal muncul banyak di cerita :")) so, stay tuned always guys :D

thanks for reading. pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak bagi authornya. concrete, criticism, and advice are very welcome :"))

mind to review? :"))

 **Uchihamelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is purely mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

Ketika waktu mulai berbicara, dan semesta mulai bertindak, maka kuasa takdir tak mampu lagi terelakkan. Tak satu orang pun dapat menghindar. Harta, pangkat, kekayaan, jabatan, tidak satu pun dari hal tersebut yang dapat menolong. Semua seolah tak berguna. Pertolongan akan datang dengan sendirinya dari buah kebaikan. Dari campur tangan semesta dan yang Mahakuasa. Karenanya, menjadi baiklah. Tidak usah mengikuti keburukan orang lain dan membalasnya. Percayalah, tidak pernah ada kerugian dalam hal kebaikan.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia Presents**

 **wave of life**

.

.

 **Chapter** **2**

* * *

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela. Ponselnya masih dia genggam, dengan mata yang dia pejamkan. Tidak tahu mengapa, Sakura merasakan perasaannya kini tak enak. Ada rasa resah dan gelisah yang membuatnya menjadi gundah. Nada suara genit Ino—yang duduk di sampingnya, yang tengah bermesraan dengan Sai seolah tidak masalah. Sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Sakura mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang membuatnya menjadi tak tenang. Tapi, dia tak mendapatkan firasat apa pun. Menyadari perjalanan panjang yang akan ditempuh, dan akan menghabiskan waktu sebelas jam dalam bus ini, Sakura memilih untuk tidur. Tidak ada gunanya juga mengembangkan kegelisahannya dengan pelbagai macam asumsi. Itu hanya akan membuatnya bertambah resah.

Kepala merah muda yang tengah Sakura sandarkan pada kaca jendela itu diangkat. Lalu jemarinya bergerak dan menaruh ponsel yang sedang dia genggam pada ransel yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Matanya kemudian melirik Ino yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik Sai.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu lalu tersenyum ketika menyadari Sakura yang kini memandang ke arahnya. "Cemburu, heh? Tidak bisa bermesraan sepertiku?" goda Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Bibir Sakura refleks menyeringai dengan satu alis yang ditukik ke atas, kemudian dia terkekeh pelan. "Percaya diri sekali, huh? Aku hanya akan mengatakan, jangan menggangguku karena aku akan tidur. Itu peringatan, Ino!" ucapnya serius. Netra Ino mendelik sebal dengan bibir yang mengerucut ke depan. "Juga ... jangan menjahiliku. _Okay_!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura segera menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi. Matanya pun terpejam.

Ino meliriknya dari sudut ekor mata. "Sepertinya dia tertekan," selorohnya dengan nada suara pelan.

Sai yang duduk di samping Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak," jawab Sai tak kalah pelan.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sai. Keningnya sedikit berkerut dengan mata yang melempar tanya. "Jika tidak, lalu apa? Aku yakin, pasti sebenarnya Kak Gaara tidak mengizinkannya ikut, tapi Sakura tetap memaksa. Makanya dia tertekan karena merasa bersalah," terang Ino penuh keyakinan.

Bibir Sai membuat lengkungan kurva tipis. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepala Ino dan menyandarkan kembali kepala kekasihnya itu di bahunya. "Sudah, jangan sok tahu. Perjalanan masih panjang. Lebih baik, kita juga istirahat sekarang," kata Sai sambil mengelus rambut pirang Ino dengan penuh perasaan. Tak menjawab, Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perjalanan dari Konohagakure menuju Gunung Kabut dimulai dari pukul sembilan pagi. Jika rute perjalanan lancar, diperkirakan bus akan sampai di pedalaman desa Otogakure sekitar jam delapan malam. Mereka akan menginap di vila yang ada di pedesaan tersebut selama beberapa jam. Karena pendakian baru akan dimulai pada jam dua diniharinya. Itu adalah jadwal susunan yang telah dibuat oleh Naruto, dan telah disepakati bersama oleh semua peserta.

Jam lima sore, bus mulai memasuki wilayah desa Otogakure. Tubuh mereka semua mulai lelah, dikarenakan sudah hampir sembilan jam mereka terduduk di dalam bus tanpa bisa bergerak bebas. Siang tadi, bus memang sempat berhenti untuk istirahat dan makan siang. Namun tidak berlama-lama dikarenakan perjalanan yang masih panjang. Sakura membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dia tertidur cukup pulas.

Desas-desus suara yang berseliweran di gendang telinga yang mengganggunya dari tidur lelapnya. Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang masih duduk di sampingnya. "Ino, ini ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Wajah Ino pucat. Bola mata _aquamarine_ nya tampak panik. Hal tersebut membuat rasa penasaran Sakura semakin bertambah tinggi saja.

Sakura mengguncang lengan Ino. "Hey, katakan! Ada apa?" Guncangan Sakura yang cukup keras membuat Ino tersadar.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Lihat ke sana. Di luar jendela," jawab Ino pelan sembari mengayunkan jari telunjuknya pada kaca jendela.

Refelks, Sakura menoleh. Dari kaca jendela itu, Sakura dapat melihat bulir-bulir hujan yang turun dari langit. Kaca jendelanya juga berembun menandakan hujan deras telah terjadi dan kini digantikan dengan hujan rintik-rintik. Suhu udara pun semakin bertambah dingin. Keningnya berkerut. Dia tak mengerti. Kepalanya lalu kembali melirik pada Ino. "Di luar hujan. Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Ino menghela napas kasar dari mulutnya, "Kau tak tahu mitosnya?" tanyanya gamang.

Melihat Sakura yang menggelengkan kepala, membuat Ino kembali menghela napas lelah. "Dasar bodoh! Sakura, semuanya panik karena menurut mitos yang beredar sejak dahulu, jika di pedalaman desa Otogakure terjadi hujan, maka, maka—" Ino diam. Dia tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Hal itu membuat lipatan-lipatan di dahi Sakura semakin tercetak jelas. Manik _emerald_ itu berkonvergensi pada bola _aquamarine_ di depannya. Hanya menatap penasaran tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

Lalu, kepala berambut pirang itu dia majukan. Gerakannya terhenti ketika bibirnya sudah satu garis lurus dengan telinga milik Sakura. "Akan tejadi tragedi mengenaskan," bisik Ino lirih.

Tanpa sadar dan kendali diri, tangan Sakura langsung mencengkeram bahu Ino cukup keras. Cengkeraman tangan Sakura membuat Ino kembali menarik kepalanya dan memperlebar jarak.

"Oh, ayolah. Jadi bisik-bisik yang kalian semua lakukan itu karena mitos ini? Ino, kuharap kau bisa lebih realistis dengan tidak mempercayai cerita kuno semacam itu!"

"Hey, Sakura! Jangan arogan. Aku pun tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Tapi tidak pula menyangkal. Kau ingat, di Gunung Kabut periode hujan hanya turun satu tahun sekali. Dan konon, ketika hujan itu turun, itu artinya Dewi Hujan sedang menurunkan kutukannya. Hal tersebut juga logis bukan?"

Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan, Sakura memilih mengabaikan penyataan Ino dengan memalingkan kepalanya menghadap jendela. _Mana mungkin benar! Mitos itu tak berlogika._ Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan mensugestikan perkataan yang diucapkannya dalam hati itu berulang-ulang. Matanya lalu terpejam dengan sebuah doa yang dia panjatkan. _Selamatkan kami, Tuhan._

-oOo-

Namun tentang musibah tak pernah ada yang tahu. Musibah selalu datang tanpa diundang. Dengan sendirinya. Nyatanya, tragedi itu benar-benar terjadi. Mitos tentang hujan di wilayah pedalaman desa Otogakure faktanya menjadi kenyataan. Nahas, tigapuluh kilometer lagi menuju pedalaman desa Otogakure, bus pariwisata yang mereka tumpangi terjatuh.

Bus tersebut lantas terperosok masuk ke dalam jurang yang ada di sebelah kiri badan jalan. Menggelinding seperti bola yang ditendang. Jatuh ke semak-semak hutan belukar. Sangat jauh, dan dalam. Serpihan kaca bus bertebaran di sepanjang jalan kecelakaan. Penumpangnya terpontang-panting. Sebagiannya berceceran terlempar keluar ke segala sudut jendela dan melayang. Kondisi diri tak sadarkan. Kesadaran mengambang. Darah bertetesan. Luka menganga. Tulang patah-patah.

-oOo-

Seorang lelaki berambut raven dengan perawakan tinggi baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko perbelanjaan. Di sisinya, seorang karyawan toko mendorong troli yang berisi barang-barang belanjaan milik lelaki berambut raven tersebut. Lantas, lelaki itu menekan tombol pada kunci mobil yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Kemudian membuka kap bagasi mobilnya.

Seolah sudah mengerti, si karyawan segera memasukkan barang-barang belanjaan itu pada bagasi mobil yang sudah terbuka. Lelaki berambut raven itu hanya diam memerhatikan dengan kedua tangannya yang disilang di bawah dada. Mimik wajahnya lurus.

Setelah semua barang-barang dalam troli sudah berpindah tempat seluruhnya, karyawan toko itu segera menutup kembali bagasi mobil. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi pelanggan setia toko kami, Tuan Sasuke," ujar si karyawan toko sembari membungkukkan setengah badan.

"Hn." Lelaki berambut raven bernama Sasuke itu hanya berdeham pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan mobil, untuk mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pengemudi.

Hari sudah sore. Sasuke mengemudikan setir mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Setelah empatpuluhlima menit mengendalikan setir kemudinya di jalur lurus, kemudian mobil yang Sasuke kemudikan itu berbelok ke arah kanan. Dari perbelokan ini, rute jalanan mulai sepi. Karena rute ini merupakan jalan menuju sebuah pedalaman desa bernama—desa Otogakure.

Desa terpencil yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Jangankan menuju kota, menuju pusat desa tempat Sasuke biasa berbelanja saja membutuhkan jarak tempuh yang sangat jauh. Selain itu, dia tinggal di tengah hutan pedalaman desa Otogakure yang membuat jarak tempuhnya semakin bertambah jauh saja. Karenanya, Sasuke selalu membeli kebutuhan pangannya langsung untuk jangka waktu satu bulan. Selain karena jarak tempuhnya yang jauh, juga karena Sasuke tidak suka keramaian.

Sore itu, langit mendung. Udara dingin membumbung. Jalanan basah dan lembap menandakan telah terjadi hujan deras. Kini hujan rintik-rintik masih turun mengiringi perjalanan. Dahi Sasuke berkerut ketika mendapati serpihan kaca yang berceceran di jalanan. _Pasti baru saja terjadi kecelakaan_. Batinnya.

Sasuke sengaja mengendarai laju mobilnya pelan-pelan. Netranya diam-diam melirik pandang pada jurang yang ada di sebelah kiri badan jalan. Dia ingin berhenti sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa asumsinya benar jika memang baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. Namun rasa tidak peduli kembali merasukinya.

Saat keluarganya dibantai limabelas tahun silam, tidak ada yang peduli. Padahal waktu itu, ayahnya mempunyai peranan cukup penting dalam pemerintahan. Namun pemerintah seolah tutup mata dan telinga. Negara membuangnya. Toh, untuk apa juga dia peduli sekarang? Orang-orang pun dulu tak ada yang peduli dengannya. Kecuali Kabuto Yakushi, yang tetap mengabdi hingga kini.

Sasuke kembali mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Dia membuang napas lelah. _Masa bodoh_! Pikirnya. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Mobil yang Sasuke kendarai juga sudah melaju menjauh puluhan meter dari lokasi serpihan kaca yang berhamburan di badan jalan. Namun perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menelisik menyambangi ke dalam hati.

Mengikuti intuisi, Sasuke memutar haluan laju mobilnya kembali pada lokasi kecelakaan. Kaca-kaca itu masih bertebaran di sana. Belum ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat selain mobil miliknya. Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan, lalu keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia berdiri mematung setelah menutup pintu mobilnya. Atensinya lurus ke depan. Pada pandangan jurang di bawahnya.

Bola mata itu lalu dia pejamkan. Hujan rintik-rintik yang turun kini telah reda. Membuat tanah dan jalanan menjadi sangat lembap. Aroma _petrichor_ menguar begitu jelas. Daun-daun dan pepohonan berembun. Pesona senja telah lewat. Mata Sasuke masih memejam, dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sepoi angin yang bertiup lembut menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Mentransferkan hawa dingin pada kulit arinya secara perlahan. Sejujurnya, Sasuke bimbang akan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dilema di antara dua opsi yang baginya masih kelabu.

Setelah meyakinkan tekad, Sasuke membuka pejaman matanya dan memulai langkah. Mendekati bibir jurang. Kemudian turun dengan perlahan ke semak-semak. Dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada akar-akar rambat yang menjalar. Netra Sasuke sudah dapat melihat adanya sebuah bus yang terguling jauh di bawah sana. Benar dugaannya, memang baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. Sasuke tidak tahu, mengapa dia tidak ingin berhenti untuk terus turun. Untuk mendekati bus yang terguling jauh di bawah itu. Dan Sasuke hanya mengikuti naluri dengan pergerakan impulsifnya.

Tetapi, langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti ketika samar-samar indra pendengarnya menangkap lirih suara yang menguar. Sasuke diam. Menajamkan pendengaran.

"Tolong!"

Lirih suara itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas di gendang telinga Sasuke. Kini, atensi Sasuke berpaling. Bukan lagi untuk mendekati bus yang terguling jauh di bawah itu. Tapi fokusnya kini ingin menemukan si pemilik suara ini. Suaran rintihan minta tolong yang begitu pilu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mengikuti arah sumber suara yang menurut hipotesisnya berada di arah barat. Dan beruntungnya, di sekitar sini posisi tanahnya datar. Tidak miring—yang membuatnya harus terus berpegangan pada akar rambat seperti rute sebelumnya yang sudah dia lewati. Hal ini memudahkannya dalam melangkah dan pencarian.

"Tolong."

"T-olong."

"To-long."

Kata-kata itu terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Sasuke. Yang menjadikan petunjuk bahwa Sasuke sudah semakin dekat dengan entitas si sumber suara. Sasuke mencari kian jeli. Matanya seketika melebar ketika dia mendapati seorang perempuan yang tergolek lemah tertindih ranting pohon yang besar. Sasuke berlari mendekat.

Baju perempuan itu koyak dan kotor. Tubuhnya penuh bercak darah. Badannya kaku tak dapat bergerak barang sejengkal. Matanya memejam. Kesadarannya hampir hilang.

Beberapa menit Sasuke diam kaku menatapnya. Jiwa kemanusiaan yang dimiliki berkata ingin menolongnya. Namun lagi-lagi rasa dendam dan kecewa membuatnya tak ingin peduli. Sasuke memutar badan dan kembali melangkah. Masa bodoh! Dia memilih meninggalkan perempuan yang berada di ambang batas kesadarannya itu. Dengan perasaannya sendiri yang berkecamuk.

"Tol-ong," suara lirih itu kembali terdengar. Membuat Sasuke bergeming di tempat. Dengan kedua tangan yang refleks mengepal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dilema akan pilihannya. Antara harus menolongnya, atau tidak. Badannya berdiri kaku, perasaannya campur aduk. Tapi walau gamang, akhirnya Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya juga. Sasuke kembali memutar badan.

Kelopak mata perempuan itu terbuka. Manik _emerald_ di bola mata itu menatapnya sendu. "Tolong a-aku," ujarnya tak berdaya. Lalu kelopak matanya kembali menutup.

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Perasaannya masih gamang. Dua menit Sasuke bergeming bingung. Mengikuti naluri, akhirnya Sasuke mendekati. Berjongkok, lalu melipat lengan kemejanya hingga batas siku. Kemudian tangannya mulai menyingkirkan ranting pohon yang cukup besar yang menindih kaki perempuan itu. Peluh mulai mengucur dari pelipis kiri dan kanannya, ketika satu per satu ranting-ranting yang menindih badan perempuan itu telah berhasil Sasuke singkirkan seluruhnya. Menyingkirkan ranting-ranting pohon yang cukup besar ternyata cukup menguras tenaganya.

Ada sedikit debaran ketika tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh tubuh perempuan tersebut. Dentuman di dada itu pelan, tapi cukup mengusiknya. Sasuke berasumsi dentuman tersebut efek dari tubuhnya yang mulai lelah. Mengesampingkan keanehan yang mulai dirasakan, lantas Sasuke memilih segera memangku perempuan itu _a la bridal style_. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia akan menolong perempuan ini. Perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya tersebut.

Susah payah Sasuke memangku perempuan itu hingga akhirnya dia berhasil membawanya naik keluar jurang. Sasuke segera memasukkan perempuan itu ke dalam mobil. Membaringkannya dengan pelan-pelan di barisan kedua. Kemudian Sasuke memacu lagi laju mobilnya dengan cepat namun tetap waspada.

Kini, mobil itu mulai memasuki wilayah hutan pedalaman desa Otogakure. Hari mulai malam. Di sini gelap.

-oOo-

Akhirnya mobil Sasuke memasuki gerbang besi tinggi di tengah hutan. Di dalam gerbang ini terdapat sebuah bangunan rumah yang sangat besar dan megah. Serta perkebunan anggur yang luas. Perempuan itu masih tergolek tak berdaya dengan kesadarannya yang hilang.

Seorang lelaki berkacamata segera keluar dari dalam rumah begitu mendengar suara deru mesin mobil di halaman. Sasuke turun dari dalam mobilnya, dan langsung membuka pintu barisan kedua untuk membawa perempuan yang baru ditolongnya itu keluar. Lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut dikucir itu memandang Sasuke bingung dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam.

"Daripada terus menatapku, lebih baik kau turunkan semua belanjaan yang ada di bagasi belakang," ucap Sasuke datar. Melihat lawan bicaranya yang masih terdiam, Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Aku akan membawa perempuan ini masuk."

Tanpa menunggu respons yang diberikan, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung membawa perempuan tersebut masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kemudian menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Lalu membaringkannya di atas kasur pribadinya.

Sasuke menatap perempuan itu kosong. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Tolong sembuhkan perempuan ini. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa," kata Sasuke yang menyadari hawa keberadaan seseorang di ambang pintu kamarnya. Seseorang yang selama limabelas tahun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menemani hidupnya. Hanya berdua dengan seseorang itu di rumah ini.

Tetapi tak ada ujaran atau embusan napas kasar yang terdengar. Juga tak ada pergerakan tubuh yang berjalan. Perkataan Sasuke masih berada di status tanpa reaksi yang sebenarnya tidak seharusnya diabaikan karena situasi yang sedang genting. Nyawa seorang perempuan sedang dipertaruhkan di sini—di rumahnya. Yang saat ini bergantung pada keputusan seseorang yang masih membeku itu.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya terdengar sahutan yang mengujar. "Kenapa tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya pelan.

Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram sudut ranjang di dekat tempatnya berdiri. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka berinteraksi dengan dunia luar."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolongnya?" tanya lelaki yang memakai kacamata itu lagi dengan sedikit sinis.

Embusan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Cengkeramannya pada sudut ranjang semakin kuat. "Perempuan ini korban kecelakaan sebuah bus yang masuk jurang."

Kekehan bernada sinis keluar begitu saja dari mulut lelaki berkacamata itu. Dengan perlahan lelaki itu mendekat ke tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri. "Bukannya kau tidak suka berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, Sasuke? Perempuan ini juga berasal dari dunia luar karena kau tak mengenalinya sama sekali, bukan?" sindirnya tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, dia memandang perempuan lemah yang terbaring di atas kasur tidurnya itu. Apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu memang benar. Perempuan ini berasal dari dunia luar. Yang bahkan dia mengenalinya pun tidak. Selama ini, Sasuke sangat membenci dunia luar. Dia menjadi seorang anti sosial oleh sebab trauma di masa silam.

Tapi entah mengapa, untuk perempuan ini seperti sebuah pengecualian khusus bagi Sasuke. Sasuke ingin menolongnya. Dia ingin menyelamatkannya. Sasuke melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari sudut ranjang. Perlahan memutar badannya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan lelaki itu. "Semua yang kau ucapkan benar. Tapi ... aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Jadi jangan banyak bicara, dan bantu aku saja, Paman Kabuto!"

-oOo-

Seringaian tipis tertera di bibir lelaki yang Sasuke panggil dengan sebutan paman Kabuto itu. Kabuto ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban, yang menurutnya tak sepatutnya meluncur dari bibir seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Kabuto mengenal dengan sangat baik kepribadian Sasuke. Lelaki berkacamata itu tahu benar bahwa Sasuke bukan seorang yang mudah menaruh rasa simpati dan empati kepada orang lain. Tragedi kelam yang dialami Sasuke sewaktu kecil memperkuat rasa tidak acuhnya terhadap orang lain.

Jiwa anti sosial itu tumbuh dalam dirinya. Sasuke mengurung diri dari pergaulan dunia. Dia memenjarakan dirinya sendiri dalam sunyi dan kehampaan. Yang lama-lama Sasuke begitu terbiasa dengan keheningan. Sasuke terlampau biasa dengan kehidupannya bersama Kabuto seorang. Sasuke tak merasa ingin lebih. Atau sedikit lebih ramai. Kesetiaan dari Kabuto seorang baginya sudah cukup. Seperti sebuah paket lengkap; Kabuto dapat menjadi guru, orangtua, kakak, dan teman. Kabuto dapat mencakup hal apa pun yang Sasuke perlu (kecuali masalah hati). Yang memang merupakan suatu hal yang tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Sasuke sedikit pun. Rasanya, Sasuke juga memang tak memerlukannya. Bahkan memikirkannya sedetik saja tidak pernah.

Kabuto merasa paham dengan tindakan Sasuke yang membawa perempuan korban kecelakaan itu ke sini. Profesi terdahulunya memang seorang dokter sebelum akhirnya Kabuto memutuskan untuk mengabdi sebagai kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Kabuto berlalu tanpa kata. Selang belasan menit, Kabuto kembali dengan sebuah kotak besi kecil di tangan.

Sasuke meliriknya dari ujung mata, kemudian dia pindah posisi agar Kabuto dapat leluasa bergerak untuk memeriksa kondisi perempuan tersebut. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, memerhatikan Kabuto yang kemudian mulai memeriksa perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Setelah memeriksanya dengan _stetoskop_ yang dikeluarkan dari dalam kotak besi tersebut, Kabuto menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Perempuan ini harus diberi pertolongan intensif. Kita harus memindahkan dia menuju ruang kesehatan."

Secara refleks, bola mata Sasuke langsung mengarah pada perempuan tersebut. Tatapannya kosong dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak ingin jika perempuan ini dipindahkan menuju ruang kesehatan yang ada di rumah besarnya. Tapi, Sasuke sendiri juga ragu dengan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Berkontemplasi, Sasuke mencoba berpikir dan mencari cara terbaik agar mendapat penyelesaian yang logis. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. "Tidak! Rawat saja perempuan ini di sini. Sulap kamarku menjadi kamar rawat mulai hari ini."

Kabuto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Tapi tak lama, Kabuto terkekeh pelan karena merasa mengerti.

"Aku akan membantumu memindahkan peralatan medis dari ruang kesehatan ke kamar ini," kata Sasuke lagi menambahkan.

Kabuto mengangguk. Lantas, dua lelaki dewasa itu segera bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan. Keduanya bekerja sama memindahkan peralatan-peralatan medis dari ruang kesehatan ke kamar tidur pribadi Sasuke. Lalu menyulap kamar tidur tersebut menjadi seperti sebuah kamar rawat rumah sakit.

Kini, perempuan itu tidak lagi terbaring di atas kasur tidur Sasuke. Dia terbaring di atas ranjang rawat, dengan infus di tangan dan pelbagai macam peralatan medis yang menancap di badan. Tapi masih berada satu lingkup dalam kamar tidur pribadi Sasuke yang luas.

Sasuke enggan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dia memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang tidurnya dan memerhatikan Kabuto dengan saksama yang sedang sibuk mengobati perempuan tersebut.

Kabuto menolehkan kepala. "Kau tidak keluar?" tanyanya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Gelengan kepala adalah respons dari Sasuke atas pertanyaan Kabuto. Kabuto segera memutar kepalanya lagi dengan bibirnya yang sedikit menyeringai. _Seperti bukan Sasuke_. Batin Kabuto dalam hati. Sebenarnya ... Kabuto merasa sedikit terganggu dengan entitas Sasuke dalam kamar ini. Kabuto tidak terbiasa memeriksa pasien dengan ditunggui oleh seseorang yang tidak ada hubungannya dalam tindakan medis yang akan dilakukannya. Karenanya, hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit canggung dan tidak bebas dalam gerak-geriknya memberikan tindakan.

Akan tetapi, tentu saja Kabuto mencoba mengerti (lagi). Perempuan korban kecelakaan ini terlihat sangat cantik, meski matanya terus saja memejam karena kesadarannya yang belum datang. Kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa ada noda jerawat, bintik hitam dan komedo membuatnya semakin bersinar. Hidung mancung kecil. Belum lagi bibir tipis berwarna merah muda alami semakin menambah kadar kecantikannya.

Kabuto tahu, Sasuke takut dirinya akan bertindak macam-macam pada perempuan ini. Meski Sasuke begitu memercayai dirinya, tapi tetap saja Sasuke sadar jika Kabuto juga adalah lelaki dewasa normal yang mempunyai nafsu dan berahi. Jadi Kabuto berasumsi, bahwa pengawasan yang Sasuke lakukan ketika dia sedang memeriksa kondisi perempuan ini adalah tindakan wajar untuk kewaspadaan.

"Baju perempuan ini kotor, kita harus mensterilkannya."

Ketika mendengar Kabuto berucap demikian, Sasuke dengan lugas menjawab, "Biar aku saja yang menggantinya. Aku yang akan merawat perempuan ini, dan kau yang mengobatinya. Dokter Kabuto … kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Dengan gerakan perlahan Kabuto memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Maksudmu … aku yang menjadi dokter, dan kau semacam ... perawatnya?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Bibir Kabuto melengkungkan kurva tipis mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke maksudkan. Keduanya akan bekerja sama dalam menangani perempuan ini. Kabuto yang bertugas menjadi dokter. Menangani, mengobati, mengoperasi, memberikan resep obat, serta tindakan-tindakan medis lainnya. Sedang Sasuke yang bertugas melakukan tindakan-tindakan perawatan lumrah seperti; mengganti pakaian pasien, menjaga kebersihan pada fisik pasien, dan menjaga kebersihan di area kamar agar tetap steril.

Kabuto menganggukkan kepala, lantas keluar dari dalam kamar. "Pakaikan piama longgar milikmu sebagai ganti baju pasien rumah sakit," ujar Kabuto tepat sebelum dia menutup pintu.

Mendengarkan saran dari Kabuto, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju lemari pakaian yang bertengger di sudut kanan kamar. Netranya dengan jeli mencari pakaian seperti yang Kabuto maksud. Setelah menemukannya, Sasuke dengan cepat menyentuh pakaian itu dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam lemari.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang rawat di mana perempuan berambut merah muda itu terbaring tergolek tak berdaya. Pandangan lurus Sasuke tertuju pada wajah perempuan ini. Ada percikan keraguan di dalam hatinya. Sasuke merasa dirinya menjadi seperti lelaki kurang ajar karena akan mengganti pakaian seorang perempuan tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Namun ... tidak mungkin juga dia akan membiarkan Kabuto yang melakukan tugas ini. Sasuke merasa tak rela jika Kabuto harus melihat tubuh molek gadis ini. Sasuke skeptis kalau Kabuto akan curi-curi kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Karenanya ... dengan cepat Sasuke membuat keputusan dan menawarkan diri agar dia saja yang mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan ini. Walau sebenarnya, Sasuke tak minat melakukannya.

Sebuah napas lelah pertanda frustrasi meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Dilema di antara dua opsi kembali menyambangi. Haruskah Sasuke mengganti pakaian perempuan ini dengan mata terpejam? Yang artinya akan meraba-raba menggunakan _feeling_. Atau dengan mata terbuka, yang artinya akan melihat segalanya. "Sialan," desis Sasuke dalam dan pelan.

Meski Sasuke adalah seorang anti sosial yang sulit berempati pada orang lain. Tapi sungguh! Sasuke bukan laki-laki bejat. Hal kecil seperti ini ternyata dapat membuatnya geram.

Mengikuti naluri, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan pilihannya. "Maaf," bisiknya lirih di telinga perempuan itu sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memulai tindakannya.

Tentu saja, tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba sedikit bergetar tanpa sebab. Apalagi ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh pakaian kotor yang perempuan ini kenakan. Dan ketika tanpa sengaja kulit keduanya juga saling bersentuhan. "Uchiha ... selalu profesional dalam segala hal," doktrinnya agar tersugesti, lalu memulai tindakan.

.

.

 **to be continued—**

.

.

 **a/n:** halo minna … akhirnya update juga. hhihi :D itu sasukenya sudah muncul kan? selamat menunggu chapter 3 ya xDDD semoga bisa update lebih cepat. hehe :D

untuk yang log in, harap cek pm ya :"))

 **reply review** **s**

 **Kayin** : hhe, terima kasih :")) **fansanime** : hhe, semoga penasarannya semakin bertambah ya xDD **Dewazz** : ini sudah lanjut :")) **Guest** : ehehe, iya ini sudah update ya ) **Guest** : okay, sudah direvisi. terima kasih ya koreksinya )

thanks for reading. pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak bagi authornya. concrete, criticism, and advice are very welcome (_)

mind to review? :"))

 **Uchihamelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is purely mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

Keajaiban dapat berbentuk beragam wujud. Seseorang yang menolongmu yang tidak kamu kenal adalah salah satunya. Itu merupakan keajaiban kecil yang Tuhan kirim untukmu. Melalui-Nya, ia gerakkan hatinya hingga sanubarinya tergerak untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bukan sebuah kebetulan semata. Jika kamu seorang yang memercayai segala sesuatunya adalah hal yang 'kebetulan' saja, maka mulailah ubah perspektif tersebut. Karena ... tidak pernah ada kebetulan yang benar-benar terjadi di dunia ini. Semuanya itu takdir. Takdir untuk sebuah alasan yang pasti.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia Presents**

 **wave of life**

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Ponsel itu berdering. Melantunkan lagu favoritnya sebagai nada dering yang mengindikasikan bila ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Berbunyi, lalu mati. Diulangi lagi. Sampai berkali-kali. Namun tak satu pun dari panggilan telepon itu yang dijawabnya. Tentu saja, karena si pemiliknya tidak ada di situ. Sedang si penelepon tidak tahu.

Gaara mengerutkan kening. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tapi tidak satu pun kabar dari Sakura yang dia dapatkan. Seharusnya Sakura sudah sampai di pedalaman desa Otogakure jam delapan malam tadi. Ini sudah terlambat tiga jam dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Sinyal di sana bagus. Gaara mengetahui itu karena hal tersebut terbukti dengan dirinya yang dapat menghubungi nomor Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak juga membalas pesan yang dia kirimkan. Atau mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya. Hal ini membuat Gaara cemas hingga dia tak dapat memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Perasaan takut itu tiba-tiba saja muncul sampai membuat dada Gaara berdebar. Seperti ada yang menyumbat arterinya hingga membuat napasnya pun terasa sesak. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya keras sambil memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk tetap waras. Akan tetapi ... perasaan gelisah tidak dapat disanggah begitu saja. Dengan cepat Gaara menyambar ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Rasa panik membuat Gaara mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sembari menunggu panggilan teleponnya dijawab. Dia bernapas lega begitu seseorang menyahutnya di seberang sana.

"Paman, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Sakura ... aku tidak mendapatkan kabar terbaru darinya sejak tadi siang."

Jawaban dari Kizashi—seseorang yang merupakan penerima panggilan teleponnya, membuat Gaara termenung. Ternyata, serupa dengan dirinya. Ayah Sakura itu juga belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari putrinya. Hal ini membuat Gaara semakin cemas. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?_

Gaara mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Kemudian meminumnya sambil menonton televisi. Dia mengubah-ubah saluran televisi. Dan berhenti di _channel_ televisi yang menayangkan siaran sepak bola. Berusaha melupakan sejenak pikiran yang mengganggunya, Gaara mencoba berkonsentrasi menyaksikan siaran sepak bola yang kebetulan merupakan tim bola favoritnya itu. Dengan perasaan resah yang tetap saja tak dapat dibantah.

Nada dering ponsel yang terdengar membuat Gaara dengan refleks mengangkatnya.

" _Orang kepercayaanku telah menemukan jejak kemungkinan Sakura berada sekarang. Dia menyelidikinya dari jaringan ponsel Sakura yang kita hubungi. Aku bersama beberapa orang kaki tanganku akan segera meninjaunya ke lokasi. Kau mau ikut?"_

"Ya, Paman. Tolong tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera ke rumahmu," sahut Gaara yang menjawabnya tanpa perlu berpikir lagi.

" _Baik. Aku tunggu di sini."_

Gaara bergegas tanpa memedulikan lagi kopi yang baru dia minum setengahnya. Begitu pun dengan siaran tim bola favoritnya yang tak lagi menarik untuk dia lihat. Mau tim bola favoritnya kalah ataupun menang, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Gaara secepatnya menyambar kunci mobil untuk menuju rumah orangtua Sakura. Pikirannya kacau balau.

Tak lama dari kedatangan Gaara ke rumah Kizashi, semuanya segera bergegas menuju lokasi menaiki jet pribadi milik ayah Sakura itu. Di dalam jet ini berisikan tujuh orang penumpang. Yakni; Gaara, Kizashi dan lima orang kaki tangannya yang juga salah satunya bertugas menjadi pilot untuk mengemudikan kendaraan ini. Waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih tak lagi dihiraukan. Jet tersebut meluncur di udara.

"Menurut pelacakan yang telah kami lakukan, jaringan ponsel Nona Sakura berada di sekitar sini. Karena di bawah kita adalah jurang, jadi terpaksa kami akan segera melakukan pendaratan darurat tujuhratus meter dari lokasi," ujar salah seorang kaki tangan Kizashi.

Melihat Kizashi menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu, yang berarti telah memberikan izin. Orang tersebut pun segera menyampaikannya pada rekannya yang mengemudikan jet ini. Kizashi dan Gaara tak merasa berdebar sedikit pun ketika jet ini mulai mendarat darurat di semak-semak hutan. Karena yang membuatnya cemas hanyalah Sakura.

"Tuan Kizashi, dimohon Anda untuk tetap diam di sini bersama saya. Kita akan memantau lokasinya dari radar layar monitor ini," kata seorang anggota pasukan Kizashi yang bertubuh atletis itu ketika jet ini berhasil mendarat dengan selamat.

"Tidak. Saya akan turun dan mencari langsung Sakura," ucap Kizashi yang segera menyanggahnya.

"Kami tidak akan menginzinkan. Anda adalah Perdana Menteri Konohagakure. Tolong pikirkan kembali keselamatan Anda, Tuan. Biar kami saja yang mencarinya," ujar salah seorang bawahannya.

"Itu benar, Paman. Serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mencari Sakura bersama mereka," ucap Gaara mencoba meyakinkan Kizashi untuk tetap diam di dalam jet saja.

Tak ingin perdebatan semakin panjang karena akan menunda proses pencarian, Kizashi pun mengangguk, walau sebenarnya merasa terpaksa. Kizashi tetap berada di dalam sini ditemani dua bawahannya. Sedangkan Gaara dan yang lainnya segera bergegas keluar untuk mulai mencari Sakura.

Dini hari membuat suasana gelap masih begitu pekat. Udara dingin seakan menembus ke dalam pori-pori kulit. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya kicauan jangkrik dan suara binatang-binatang yang berbunyi nyaring. Gaara bersama tiga orang bawahan Kizashi mulai mencari jejak keberadaan Sakura berbekal lampu senter yang dipegang oleh tangan masing-masing. Dengan sebuah alat pelacak yang berperan sebagai petunjuk lokasi.

Kizashi menunggu dengan cemas dikawal dua orang anggota pasukannya, dengan sebuah doa yang dia panjatkan dalam-dalam. _Semoga Sakura baik-baik saja._

Gaara membentuk satu tim regu bersama anak buah Kizashi itu. Tidak ada kata berpencar karena mereka hanya tinggal mengikuti radar pelacak sebagai penunjuk arah. "Hati-hati. Kita mulai memasuki area jurang. Jangan sampai lengah karena kita bisa saja terperosok jika tidak berkonsentrasi," seru salah seorang bawahan Kizashi yang kini berperan sebagai pemimpin tim itu. Mendengar semuanya yang dengan lantang mengiyakan membuat kobaran semangat dalam diri Gaara bergelora. _Sakura, aku akan menemukanmu._ Tekadnya.

Pencahayaan yang minim membuat tim pasukan pencarian ini bergerak dengan hati-hati. Melangkah dengan jeli dan saling mengingatkan satu sama lain. Suara radar yang berbunyi kian keras mengindikasikan bahwa mereka kini semakin dekat dengan lokasi. Perasaan hati pun semakin tak pasti.

"Hanya tinggal tiga meter menuju titik lokasi. Tolong semuanya mencari semakin jeli," seru si pembawa radar dengan suara keras.

Gaara mengangkat senter lampunya tinggi-tinggi. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri. Mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi. Di tengah-tengah berbagai asumsi. Rasa waswas mulai menjalari. Dan dia merasa frustrasi ketika si pembawa radar mengatakan, "Kita sudah berada di titik lokasi, dan ... keberadaan Nona Sakura tidak ditemukan di sini."

Rasanya Gaara ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Mengobrak-abrik seisi hutan. Melepaskan perasaan resah yang sudah dia tahan sejak tadi. Lalu menemukan Sakuranya. Tapi Gaara sadar jika dia masih waras. Jadi Gaara memilih melakukan tindakan yang masih masuk dalam batas nalar. Gaara mendekat ke tempat di mana si pembawa radar berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Gaara mengambil alih alat pelacak itu dari tangan orang tersebut. Memandanginya dengan merenung sembari menganalisa. Gaara segera menyerahkan lagi alat pelacak tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, panggilan teleponnya terhubung, namun tetap tak ada yang menjawabnya. "Aku meneleponnya. Nomornya dapat dihubungi. Kalian cari di mana sumber suara ponsel itu berdering. Cepat!" perintah Gaara yang mulai gelisah.

Ketiga orang tersebut segera melakukan perintah Gaara. Mereka menajamkan telinga untuk mencari di mana suara ponsel itu berdering. Perasaan Gaara berkecamuk.

"Ponselnya ditemukan. Di dalam ransel di bawah ranting-ranting pohon di sini," teriak salah seorang bawahan Kizashi itu seraya mengangkat ponsel tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

Gaara berjalan perlahan mendekati. Saat si penemu ponsel itu memberikan ponsel tersebut ke arahnya, Gaara segera menerimanya. Tangan Gaara sedikit bergetar. Benar. Ini adalah ponsel milik Sakura. Gaara sangat hafal bagaimana bentuk ponsel milik kekasihnya itu. Gaara memencet tombol _power_ yang terdapat di pinggir ponsel untuk memastikan. Layar tersebut menyala, dan menampilkan gambar _lock screen_ dirinya dengan Sakura saat sedang _candle light dinner_ di malam lamaran.

Ini ponsel Sakura.

Ponsel Sakura.

Sakuranya.

Pertahanan Gaara roboh seketika. Gaara jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Dengan ponselnya yang juga ikut terlepas. Badannya lemas. Tangannya terkepal. Bawahan Kizashi menatapnya sendu. Gaara seorang lelaki. Jadi dia menahan keras agar airmatanya tidak mengalir. Dia hanya mampu berteriak di dalam hati. _Sakura. Sakura. Sakura._

Melihat Gaara masih merenung, ketiga orang bawahan Kizashi itu segera mendiskusikan tentang hal ini. Setelah mencapai pemufakatan yang disetujui, salah satunya menghampiri Gaara. "Tuan Gaara, tolong tenang. Saya akan menjelaskan sesuatu," ucapnya.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan menahan perasaannya yang kalut-malut. Dia mencoba tegar dan tetap tenang.

"Dari hasil pelacakan ini, kami menyimpulkan bahwa bus yang dinaiki Nona Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. Bus tersebut jatuh ke jurang, dan ponsel Nona Sakura yang berada di dalam ransel terlempar ke luar. Itu berarti, sebagain penumpangnya ikut terjatuh bersama bus tersebut. Sebagiannya lagi ada yang terlempar dan berjatuhan ke luar. Karena ponselnya ditemukan di sini, kemungkinan besarnya keberadaan Nona Sakura juga tidak jauh dari area ini. Kita akan melanjutkan pencarian Nona Sakura di sekitar sini," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Kepala Gaara mengangguk. "Ya. Kita lanjutkan pencariannya sampai ketemu."

Suara _walkie-talkie_ dari Kizashi yang memanggil bawahannya yang sedang berada di lapangan, membuat Gaara memberi kode kepada tiga orang tersebut untuk jangan menjawabnya. Gaara kemudian meminta kepada salah seorang itu untuk menyerahkan _walkie-talkie_ tersebut kepadanya. "Paman ... kami masih dalam proses pencarian menuju lokasi. Tolong jangan khawatir dan berdoa saja," sahut Gaara berbohong karena tak ingin membuat Kizashi cemas. Padahal sebenarnya, dia sudah tahu hasilnya bahwa; Sakura tidak ditemukan di lokasi yang ditunjukkan radar.

Setelah itu, Gaara meminta kepada mereka untuk mematikan jaringan _walkie-talkie_ agar Kizashi tidak terus menerus bertanya. Dan pencarian Sakura tanpa alat pelacak pun dimulai.

Karena di sini hanya ada Gaara dan tiga orang bawahan Kizashi. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar dengan membentuk regu yang berisikan dua orang anggota. Gaara dan salah satunya pergi ke arah barat. Sedang yang lainnya menuju timur.

Rasa capek dan lelah tak lagi dihiraukan. Hingga tanpa terasa langit gelap mulai berpendar dan bercahaya. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Tim pencari ini bekerja semakin semangat karena terbantu oleh pencahayaan yang mulai membaik.

"Itu busnya! Aku tahu itu bus yang Sakura naiki," seru Gaara ketika melihat bus yang terguling jauh di bawah sana itu. Dia dan anak buah Kizashi segera menuju ke bawah untuk mendekati bus tersebut dengan tetap hati-hati dan waspada. Gaara sedikit bernapas lega ketika akhirnya dia dapat menyentuh bus ini. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, keduanya segera masuk ke dalam bus untuk mulai mencari.

Impresi yang pertama Gaara tangkap ketika memasuki bus ini adalah kacau balau. Suasana di dalam bus terasa begitu mencekam. Pecahan kaca tersebar hampir di berbagai sudut ruang. Bersamaan dengan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tergolek penuh luka. Darah bertetesan di sepanjang jengkal kaki melangkah. Hawa mistis dan ngeri terasa sangat kental. Namun ... demi mencari Sakura, Gaara mengesampingkan rasa takut yang sebenarnya mulai hinggap. Sudah berkali-kali Gaara dan anak buah Kizashi itu mencari, tetapi Sakura tetap tak ditemukan di dalam bus ini. Keduanya juga sembari mencari apakah ada korban selamat lainnya yang dapat ditolong di dalam bus ini. Tetapi sayang, semuanya sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Dengan perasaan hancur, akhirnya Gaara keluar dari dalam bus itu diikuti oleh bawahan Kizashi. "Kita harus segera kembali untuk melaporkan semua ini pada Tuan Kizashi," ujar si anak buah. Gaara mengangguk lemah.

Kizashi sedikit lepas kontrol ketika diberitahukan tentang hal ini. Meski dia adalah seorang Perdana Menteri profesional, namun tetap saja Sakura adalah anak kandung satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Tidak ditemukannya Sakura membuat tingkat kecemasannya semakin tinggi. Dia berada di garis abu-abu yang ambigu. Di antara dua asumsi yang membuatnya ragu. Apakah Sakura selamat? Atau tidak?

"Tuan, kita harus segera kembali ke Konohagakure untuk memberitakan musibah ini. Lalu mengirimkan tim untuk mulai mengevakuasi para korban."

Merasa itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat dia lakukan, Kizashi pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kirim tim evakuasi sebanyak-banyaknya ke sini," perintahnya tegas.

Akhirnya Gaara, Kizashi, beserta para bawahannya kembali ke Konohagakure. Sementara tim evakuasi memulai persiapan untuk meluncur menuju lokasi.

-oOo-

Hari-hari berlalu. Perempuan korban kecelakaan sebuah bus pariwisata yang Sasuke selamatkan masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dia masih koma. Kabuto menyarankan Sasuke untuk membawa saja perempuan ini ke rumah sakit, agar mendapat penanganan yang lebih intensif. Tapi Sasuke menolak keras usulan itu, tanpa sebuah alasan logis yang dia eksposisikan.

Pagi tadi, Kabuto baru saja melakukan tindakan operasi di tulang rusuk sebelah kiri perempuan ini. Operasi berlangsung selama beberapa jam, yang memberikan hasil positif untuk perkembangan kondisi tubuh perempuan ini menjadi lebih baik.

Sebenarnya, Kabuto tidak begitu merasa direpotkan dan kesulitan menjadi dokter perempuan ini. Peralatan medis yang ada di sini cukup lengkap, setara dengan perlatan-peralatan medis yang ada di rumah sakit umum daerah. Yang membuatnya sedikit kerepotan adalah saat dia harus melakukan tindakan operasi, karena tidak adanya perawat yang mendampingi membantunya meringankan tugas. Tentu saja, presensi Sasuke tidak pernah absen dalam setiap tindakan operasi yang Kabuto lakukan.

Akan tetapi, entitas Sasuke yang tidak cukup andal kurang membantunya dalam meringankan beban. Sasuke bukan seorang perawat sungguhan, seperti dirinya yang memang merupakan seorang dokter. Dia hanya merawat perempuan ini dengan melakukan tindakan-tindakan ringan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal-hal medis. Jadi, Kabuto merasa bekerja sendirian saat sedang operasi dan menurutnya hal itu cukup berat karena sesungguhnya Kabuto pun membutuhkan rekan kerja. Sebagai tempat saling berbagi agar setidaknya beban di pundaknya tidak terlalu berat. Meski begitu, Kabuto selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin yang dia bisa. Dia selalu mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya dalam menangani perempuan ini. Dan sekalipun, tidak pernah Kabuto mengeluhkan hal itu di hadapan Sasuke.

Hari telah sore ketika Sasuke memasuki kamar dan melihat kantong cairan infus yang mengalir ke tubuh perempuan ini tinggal sedikit. Sasuke segera ke luar dan menemui Kabuto yang tengah berada di ruang kerjanya. Lelaki berkacamata itu tampak sedang menyeruput kopi dan menikmati waktu senggang. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa empuk yang berposisi di dekat jendela yang sengaja dia buka. Dengan malas Kabuto menyingkirkan cangkir kopi yang menghalangi wajahnya begitu menyadari pintu ruangannya yang dibuka.

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangannya yang masih bertengger pada daun pintu. Dia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan hanya diam menatap Kabuto datar. Kabuto menghela pelan napasnya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan meminta bantuannya lagi. "Ada apa?" ujarnya pelan.

"Cairan infusnya hampir habis," jawab Sasuke ragu. Dia sedikit merasa tak enak karena sadar mengganggu waktu santai Kabuto yang sudah bekerja keras seharian ini. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke memang tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Meski bimbang, dia tetap meminta pertolongan dari Kabuto juga.

Cangkir kopi itu Kabuto letakkan di meja, dengan gagang cangkirnya yang masih dia pegang. Lalu Kabuto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela, menatap lembayung senja yang mulai tampak di angkasa. Jika bukan demi Sasuke, sungguh Kabuto tidak akan mau melakukan ini semua. Menyelamatkan dan menolong perempuan berambut merah muda yang merupakan sesosok asing baginya.

Membuat Kabuto bernostalgia kembali dengan pekerjaan masa lalunya. Membuat Kabuto kelelahan setiap hari karena otak dan tenaganya banyak terkuras. Sungguh! Jika bukan karena Sasuke yang meminta dan memohon kepadanya, Kabuto akan langsung menolak permintaan merawat perempuan ini mentah-mentah. Setelah membuang napas lelah, Kabuto pun berdiri dan mulai bereversi dari ruang kerjanya.

"Perhatikan bagaimana aku akan melakukannya. Kurasa mulai sekarang, aku akan memberikan kau izin untuk mengganti cairan infusnya jika habis. Ini mudah," terang Kabuto sebelum dia mengganti kantong cairan infus yang hampir kosong itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia berdiri di samping Kabuto dan memerhatikan dengan saksama bagaimana cara Kabuto melakukannya. Sasuke adalah seorang genius. Karena setelah memerhatikannya, Sasuke langsung mengakui bahwa mengganti kantong cairan infus bukanlah hal yang sulit. Sasuke memang bukan seorang dokter seperti Kabuto. Dia juga bukan mahasiswa yang mengambil studi di universitas atau institut negeri maupun swasta. Sasuke juga bukan pelajar yang menempuh pendidikan formal di bangku sekolah. Karena ... Sasuke telah putus sekolah sejak usianya menginjak angka sepuluh. Bukan karena orangtuanya tidak mampu oleh sebab kekurangan dana. Karena Sasuke adalah anak dari keluarga kaya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pejabat di pemerintahan. Yang menyebabkannya putus sekolah sejak dini adalah ... tragedi kelam yang menimpa keluarganya.

Kejadian pahit dan menyakitkan itu membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau mengasingkan dirinya dengan tinggal di pertengahan hutan bersama Kabuto sejak dari limabelas tahun yang lalu. Tidak mengenyam pendidikan formal. Tidak mempunyai teman. Dan yang terberat adalah terpisah dari keluarga untuk selama-lamanya. Sasuke masih belum benar-benar paham apa yang sedang terjadi pada keluarganya waktu itu—dikarenakan umurnya yang masih terlalu belia. Sasuke hanya mampu mengikuti apa yang Kabuto ucapkan. Dia bersembunyi dari dunia luar demi keselamatan dirinya. Demi untuk terus dapat bertahan hidup di dunia kejam yang penuh kesadisan.

Mungkin Sasuke memang hanya sekilas saja mengecap bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak sekolahan. Meski begitu, Sasuke adalah seorang genius. Sasuke belajar materi-materi yang dipelajari di dunia pendidikan dari Kabuto sebagai gurunya secara acak. Dan Kabuto mengakui bahwa Sasuke adalah anak yang cepat tanggap.

Di umurnya yang waktu itu baru sepuluh tahun, Sasuke sudah dapat memahami materi pelajaran yang umumnya baru dipelajari di kelas tiga SMP. Kabuto sengaja memberikan Sasuke materi pelajaran yang sulit. Selain karena sesungguhnya Kabuto bukanlah seorang guru—yang menyebabkan ilmu yang dia ketahui pun hanya sebatas materi yang dirinya ketahui saja. Juga untuk masa depan Sasuke agar nantinya mampu mengungkap tragedi kelam, yang menjadikan hidupnya terisolasi selama ini. Untuk alasan itulah, Kabuto sengaja membekali Sasuke dengan ilmu-ilmu yang tinggi sejak kecil.

Selain materi-materi pendidikan, Kabuto juga mengajari Sasuke tentang dunia bisnis. Tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi pengusaha. Mengolah modal dan hasil produksi, hingga mendatangkan banyak omzet dari usaha yang dijalani. Mengatur keuangan agar tidak lebih besar pengeluaran dibanding pendapatan. Segalanya Kabuto ajarkan agar Sasuke tahu.

Selama ini, Sasuke bersama Kabuto tinggal di pertengahan hutan Otogakure, bukan di sebuah gubuk kecil reyot yang tidak layak untuk ditempati. Jika diibaratkan, keduanya bagaikan tinggal di istana yang berada di pertengahan hutan. Keduanya bermukim di sebuah rumah besar, layaknya markas organisasi. Ada perkebunan anggur yang sangat luas di belakang rumah besar ini. Wilayah ini juga dipagari dengan gerbang besi tinggi untuk menjaga keamanan agar tidak mudah disusupi oleh penjahat. Ini semua adalah warisan dari Fugaku Uchiha—ayah Sasuke.

Perkebunan anggur yang luas itu dirawat dengan produktif sebagai ladang usaha bagi Sasuke dan Kabuto. Hasil panen dari perkebunan anggur ini diekspor ke luar negeri. Pendapatan dari hasil panen yang melimpah ini menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pengusaha anggur sukses yang namanya tidak pernah tercium di dalam negeri. Ini adalah siasat Kabuto untuk menjaga identitas Sasuke agar tetap terlindungi. Bisa dibayangkan betapa penting dan berharganya identitas Sasuke, karena nyawa merupakan taruhannya.

Sebab itulah, Kabuto melarang Sasuke melanjutkan sekolah meski kala itu keduanya telah tinggal di pertengahan hutan yang berlokasi di sebuah desa terpencil—desa Otogakure. Kabuto juga tidak pernah membiarkan Sasuke keluar dari rumah besar ini. Dia menjaga Sasuke super ketat demi keamanan dan keselamatan jiwa. Karena terus menjaga Sasuke, Kabuto pun ikut mengisolasikan dirinya dari hingar bingar dunia.

Sasuke pertama kali ikut berbelanja bersama Kabuto ke pusat desa Otogakure ketika usianya telah memasuki limabelas tahun. Di umur ke tujuhbelasnya, akhirnya Kabuto mulai mengizinkan Sasuke berbelanja ke pusat desa sendirian untuk membeli kebutuhan pangan bulanan mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu, Kabuto merasakan waswas setengah mati menunggu kepulangan Sasuke. Kabuto bersyukur ketika akhirnya Sasuke pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat.

Pusat desa Otogakure yang jarak aksesnya memerlukan waktu hingga berjam-jam dari lokasi pertengahan hutan ini—adalah satu-satunya tempat Kabuto dan Sasuke berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Karena Sasuke dan Kabuto tidak pernah berbelanja di tempat lain, selain di situ. Itu juga adalah tempat terjauh yang pernah Sasuke kunjungi selama limabelas tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya. Kabuto melarang Sasuke bepergian selain ke situ. Kabuto hanya mengizinkan Sasuke ke luar dari rumah besar ini untuk satu kali setiap bulannya, hanya untuk pergi berbelanja ke pusat desa Otogakure. Dan Sasuke selalu menuruti setiap larangan Kabuto karena dia sadar jika nyawa adalah taruhannya. Sedang Sasuke ingin terus hidup untuk mengubah kehidupannya yang selama ini kelam.

"Ini mudah bukan, Sasuke?" tanya Kabuto yang ingin memastikan bahwa mengganti kantong cairan infus bukanlah hal yang sulit. Melihat anggukkan kepala dari Sasuke, Kabuto tersenyum simpul. Kabuto memang sudah memprediksinya.

Lantas keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan dan memandangi perempuan yang masih terbaring koma itu. Merenung dan bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan perempuan ini akan sadar. Diam-diam, Kabuto memutar arah pandang matanya pada Sasuke, lalu kembali melihat perempuan ini. Kabuto melakukannya berulang-ulang. Setelah meneliti bagaimana air muka Sasuke yang menatap perempuan ini dengan cukup intens, Kabuto melengkungkan kurva tipis di bibir. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Rupanya pertanyaan itu cukup mengejutkan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap Kabuto, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Ekspresi datar juga tertera di wajahnya, sebagai tanda bahwa Sasuke memang tak merasakan apa pun.

Namun duapuluh tahun hidup bersama dengan Sasuke membuat Kabuto mafhum tentang diri lelaki berkepribadian dingin ini. Kabuto tahu. Sasuke pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada perempuan ini tanpa disadari. Karenanya, Sasuke menolak melepas perempuan ini pada dunia luar yang dinilainya kejam.

-oOo-

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Dan kesadaran perempuan ini masih belum kembali. Tubuhnya masih terbujur kaku. Matanya terpejam erat. Mungkin, kesempatan hidup perempuan ini memang hanya limapuluh persen saja. Karena sisanya, hanya mampu mengandalkan keajaiban yang berasal dari Tuhan. Meski begitu, tanpa rasa lelah dan bosan, Sasuke tetap merawat perempuan ini, dan Kabuto terus mengobatinya dengan mengerahkan segala kemampuan medis terbaiknya. Keduanya bekerja sama tanpa mengenal kata menyerah.

Hari ini genap tiga bulan perempuan koma ini berada di rumah besar Sasuke. Namun fakta bahwa perempuan ini masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, membuat Sasuke bimbang. Dia merenung menatapnya dengan gamang, karena terngiang-ngiang akan ucapan Kabuto semalam. "Kita tunggu satu minggu lagi. Jika perempuan ini masih juga koma, kurasa ... kita memang harus menghentikannya."

Perkataan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepala Sasuke. Seperti sebuah _noise_ yang mengusik ketenteramannya. Sasuke sangat mengerti esensi kata 'menghentikan' yang Kabuto maksud. Tetapi bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukannya? Sementara sebagian dari dirinya merasa tidak rela. Logikanya memang tak menampik fakta bahwa perempuan ini masih hidup, sebagian besar berkat alat-alat yang hingga kini terus menancap di tubuhnya. Peralatan medis ini membantunya untuk tetap bertahan. Bekerja secara maksimal. Jika perlatan ini dilepas, mungkin kehidupan perempuan ini juga sudah berakhir.

Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke masih percaya bahwa keajaiban akan datang untuknya, sebelum tenggat waktu yang Kabuto tentukan untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Menghentikan perawatan dan pengobatannya. Mencabut semua peralatan medis yang menancap di tubuhnya. Dan mengeluarkannya dari rumah besar ini. Kemudian mengirimkannya ke rumah sakit diam-diam tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

Memikirkan tentang spekulasi-spekulasi buruk itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menghela napas berat. Rasanya tidak mungkin juga jika Sasuke harus keras kepala untuk tetap mempertahankan perempuan ini di sini, jika kondisinya tetap saja koma. Aktivitas harian Sasuke dan Kabuto sangat banyak.

Perkebunan anggur yang sangat luas sebagai ladang usaha mereka itu tetap harus diurus. Karena Sasuke dan Kabuto tidak mempunyai satu pekerja pun yang membantunya merawat perkebunan tersebut. Bukannya tidak mampu untuk menggaji karyawan-karyawan sebagai petani anggur. Sasuke lebih dari mampu untuk melakukan itu semua. Perkebunan anggur yang luas itu menghasilkan banyak omzet dalam setiap kali ekspor. Bahkan menjadikannya seorang pengusaha sukses di usianya yang masih muda. Menjaga identitas Sasuke agar tetap terjamin kerahasiaannya, dijadikan satu-satunya alasan absolut mengapa keduanya merangkap jabatan sebagai petani anggur, di balik fakta Sasuke yang merupakan seorang pengusaha muda sukses. Keduanya benar-benar bekerja keras untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Masih dengan posisinya yang menduduki kursi di samping ranjang rawat perempuan berambut merah muda ini, Sasuke pelan-pelan menggerakkan tangannya. Lalu dengan ragu, Sasuke mendaratkan tangannya di atas jemari perempuan ini. Seperti ada aliran listrik bertegangan rendah ketika kulit keduanya saling bersentuhan. Sasuke merasa canggung. Walau kesempatan hidup perempuan ini hanya limapuluh persen, Sasuke tetap berharap banyak. "Sadarlah," lirihnya pelan.

Sasuke tidak tahu kapan waktu pastinya, ketika jemari yang dia sentuh ini mengalami pergerakan. Meski sangat pelan, tetapi Sasuke yakin jika jemari perempuan ini tadi bergerak. Pupil matanya membesar, dan tangan kekarnya langsung dia singkirkan. Sasuke menatap lamat-lamat jari-jari perempuan itu. Dua menit lamanya, atensinya hanya terpaku ke situ. Namun, Sasuke tak melihat adanya pergerakan apa pun. Sasuke mengembuskan napas lelah. Mungkin tadi hanya perasaannya saja.

Ketika Sasuke baru saja berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, dia dikejutkan dengan kelopak mata perempuan itu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Mata sehitam jelaga miliknya hanya mampu berkonvergensi pada hijau zamrud yang masih tampak sayu itu. Meski terlihat sayu, tetapi Sasuke mengakui jika bola mata gadis ini begitu indah. Sesejuk hijaunya rumput yang menghampar luas di perbukitan. Sasuke memercayai ini adalah mukjizat. Pertolongan dari Tuhan. Kesadaran perempuan ini akhirnya kembali. Perempuan ini siuman.

Melihat tangan perempuan itu bergerak ke arah wajahnya sendiri, dengan mulutnya yang terlihat bergerak-gerak, Sasuke mengerti. Perempuan ini sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan _feeding tube_ yang menancap di hidung dan mulutnya. Walau sedikit ragu, Sasuke kemudian membantunya melepaskan alat tersebut.

"Kau ... siapa?"

Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Namun Sasuke tetap mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas, dikarenakan Sasuke memerhatikan bentuk mulut perempuan itu ketika sedang melafalkannya. Itu adalah ucapan pertamanya selepas koma. Dan Sasuke masih belum menjawab apa pun. Sasuke terlalu terharu mengetahui fakta yang terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Melihat perempuan yang tiga bulan lalu dia selamatkan itu akhirnya benar-benar tersadar. Keajaiban benar-benar datang untuknya. Sasuke merasa ... bahagia.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari perempuan itu, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, lalu melangkah dengan cepat. Sasuke segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sasuke tahu, Kabuto pasti sudah berada di kamar pribadinya. Jadi tanpa ragu Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar tidur Kabuto.

Pintu itu tetap tak terbuka ketika Sasuke mencoba untuk menarik kenop pintunya. Sasuke menghela napas. Karena terburu-buru, Sasuke bahkan sampai lupa jika Kabuto memang selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya ketika tidur. Sasuke kurang fokus. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung mengetuk pintu itu cukup keras. Berulang-ulang. Dia sengaja melakukannya agar Kabuto segera terbangun dan membukakan pintu.

Tak lama dari Sasuke yang mengetuknya keras, pintu itu pun terbuka. Mimik muka lelah—khas seorang yang baru bangun tidur, terpampang di wajah Kabuto. Tetapi Sasuke tidak begitu memedulikannya. "Dia siuman! Dia sudah sadar," ujar Sasuke yang terlihat antusias.

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Maksudmu ...?"

"Perempuan koma itu."

Kabuto segera menutup pintu kamarnya, dan melangkah besar-besar. Di belakang, Sasuke mengikutinya. Keduanya langsung menuju kamar tidur Sasuke dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Tolong tetap tenang dan jangan berbicara dulu. Saya akan memeriksa Anda," ujar Kabuto dengan bahasa formal sebelum mulai memeriksanya. Perempuan itu pun mengangguk.

Seulas senyum di bibir Kabuto terbentuk bersamaan dengan stetoskopnya yang dilepas. "Fase-fase kritisnya telah lewat. Kondisinya sekarang mulai stabil, meski masih membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan lagi untuk bisa kembali normal."

Mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Likuid bening itu bahkan sebagiannya tumpah membasahi wajah. Samar-samar dia masih ingat apa yang terjadi dengannya terakhir kali. Ini seperti terbangun dari tidur panjang, dengan dunia yang berbeda. Ketika dia membuka kelopak matanya dengan langit-langit kamar yang tidak dia kenali. Bersama orang-orang asing di sampingnya, yang tidak dia kenali pula. Dia merasa seperti mimpi.

"Kau ingat siapa namamu?" tanya Kabuto sekadar ingin memastikan.

Melihat perempuan ini menganggukkan kepalanya, senyuman di bibir Kabuto bertambah lebar. Dari awal memeriksanya tadi, Kabuto memang sudah yakin jika perempuan ini tidak amnesia. Memorinya masih bekerja dengan efektif. Sebagai doker yang selama ini merawatnya, tentu saja Kabuto sangat bersyukur.

"Aku ... Sakura," kata perempuan berambut merah muda ini dengan suaranya yang masih lemah.

"Aku Kabuto. Dokter yang menanganimu selama tiga bulan kau koma. Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi denganmu, sebelum akhirnya kau terbangun dan berada di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Samar-samar aku masih mengingatnya. Bus yang kami tumpangi terperosok masuk jurang, dan aku terbanting ke luar. Setelah itu ... aku lupa," ujarnya masih dengan nada yang lemah. Arah pandang mata Sakura lalu tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang berdiri di samping Kabuto. Lelaki yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Lelaki yang menjadi pemandangan pertama untuk kedua bola matanya. Lelaki yang berhasil mencuri sebagian atensinya. Sasuke.

"Kau ... siapa?" tanyanya untuk kedua kali pada sosok yang sama.

Kali ini Sasuke menatapnya. Memandang wajah Sakura tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Mata sehitam jelaga itu hanya diam menatapnya.

"Ini Sasuke. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan bus itu," ucap Kabuto mewakili, karena melihat Sasuke yang masih juga terdiam.

Bibir Sakura tertarik ke arah kiri dan kanan membentuk sebuah lengkungan kurva simpul. Ini adalah senyuman pertamanya yang Sasuke lihat. Sasuke dapat merasakan ketulusan darinya. Senyumannya begitu indah. Menawan. "Aku ... Sasuke," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Terima kasih," katanya kemudian seraya merotasikan arah pandang matanya pada Sasuke dan Kabuto. Dua orang tak dikenal yang menjadi malaikat penolongnya. Dia adalah sesosok asing, tapi Kabuto dan Sasuke mau repot-repot menyelamatkan dan merawatnya. Sungguh Sakura amat bersyukur atas presensi orang-orang baik seperti mereka di dunia ini. Sakura terlalu bingung meluapkan kebahagian dan rasa syukurnya, selain mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan diiringi sebuah senyuman lebar yang tulus.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah panik ketika dia mencoba untuk mengubah posisi berbaringnya. "Ke-kenapa ... kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?" tanyanya cemas dengan matanya yang mulai mendung. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya.

Sasuke menelan salivanya diam-diam. Mendengar penuturan Sakura membuatnya merasakan hal serupa. Panik. Dia pun ikut memutar kepalanya menghadap Kabuto sebagai bentuk pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak lumpuh, kan, Dokter Kabuto?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Suasana kehangatan yang baru sekejap dirasakan perlahan sirna, dan digantikan dengan hawa ketegangan.

Sasuke berdiri kaku dengan tangannya yang terkepal. Muka Sakura memerah menahan agar airmatanya tidak tumpah. Kabuto masih membisu dengan tatapan menerawang yang mengarah ke depan.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, Dokter ...," ratap Sakura pilu.

.

.

 **to be continued—**

.

.

 **a/n** : hari ini akun ffn saya berulangtahun yang kedua. yeay, omedetou buat saya. :D haha, saya masih newbie. karena itu ... jika ada kesalahan dalam ebi, atau kesalahan apa pun dalam tulisan saya, tolong beritahu saya. saya suka kok, jika ada yang memberi saya saran dan kritikan membangun. jangan sungkan, ya. kalian bisa mengomentarinya melalui kotak ripiu, atau pm saya juga boleh. :")

oh, ini sekadar pemberitahuan saja. untuk fict mc yang saya labeli **DISCONTINUED** dalam summary-nya, tidak akan saya update lagi. tapi bisa saja juga kapan-kapan dilanjut jika saya berubah pikiran. namun kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

.

 **reply reviews**

 **dewiehyeokjaehw** : hhe, terima kasih. iya, ini sudah dilanjut. **CEKBIOAURORAN** : ntapsss. ini nextnya, ya. **Yoshimura Arai** : this's the next, unchhh. hhi **0310-04** : halo sudah dilanjut. dan pertanyaannya sudah terjawab ya, di chap ini. **Yukihiro Yumi** : hai, sama saya juga jarang baca ff genre angst/tragedi. Ini juga pertama kalinya saya tulis ff dengan genre tragedi. endingnya sendiri bisa sad, bisa juga happy. tungguin terus aja, ya, kelanjutannya. :') **wowwoh geegee** : sasuke disebut dewasa, kok saya yang jadi senengnya, ya. padahal dia kan suaminya mom saku. hehe. umur sasu di sini 25 tahun. **Dheafaradise** : sudah dilanjut. **Rina227** : hehe, diusahakan, ya. **embun adja1** : ini next chapternya, ya. **SakuraQuin** : iya, cuma sakura. nggak, dia kan antisosial. mau menyelamatkan sakura aja udah syukur. hehe. biasaaa, sasuke kan baru pertama nyentuh cewek setelah belasan tahun. haha, nanti juga terbiasa dia. **jiaannbl** : sudah lanjut, ya. **Arinamour036** : wahaha, terima kasih, ya. hm, kalau kabuto sih, memang profesinya dulu beneran dokter. nah, sasuke yang gadungan. haha. salam kenal juga, ya. :') **PIYORIN** : hai, pertanyaannya sudah terjawab ya di sini. :") **fransiskasara33** : hhe, menyesuaikan dengan genre. yep! pertanyaannya sudah terjawab ya di sini. Hoho, terima kasih. :') **cherryxsasusaku** : dikarenakan intuisinya, sih. :') pertanyaannya sudah terjawab ya. **lightflower22** : hihi. ff ini tentang sasusaku, kok. karena saya seorang ssl :') **Asuura-chan** : yep! dari fakultasnya cuma sakura doang, ya, berarti. kasiaaan. /dor **i'm** : sudah dilanjut. terima kasih, ya. **Laifa** : hmmm, kita lihat nanti ya, dia akan bagaimana. :') **kazuha** : terima kasih, ya. ini sudah dilanjut. **Dewazz** : mereka sengaja mengisolasikan dirinya dari hingar bingar dunia. tapi bukan berarti kehidupan mereka nggak nomal. di chapter ini, saya sudah sedikit menceritakannya, ya, bagaimana mereka tetap bertahan hidup selama ini. jadi, mereka tetap hidup normal, kok. meski dengan jalan sedikit berbeda. :')) **Hime Luvchubby** : wah ... terima kasih. :') pertanyaannya sudah terjawab, ya. sasu nolong saku juga karena intuisinya. hihi. **Zue Watanabi** : halo, ini sudah lanjut, ya. :')

.

terima kasih banyak ya, atas reviewnya untuk chapter kemarin. kebahagiaan tersendiri buat saya membaca review dari kalian. saya tunggu juga reviewnya untuk chapter ini. :D

salam sayang,

 **Uchihamelia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

Saat kamu menolong seseorang, bukan berarti kamu berhak atas dirinya. Begitu pun saat kamu menyelamatkan hidup seseorang, bukan berarti kamu memiliki hidupnya. Seseorang yang telah kamu tolong dan kamu selamatkan tetap memiliki hak penuh atas diri dan hidupnya sendiri. Kamu tak berhak mencampuri apa-apa. Karenanya, menolonglah dengan tulus dan ikhlas. Tanpa pamrih dan mengharapkan imbalan apa pun. Maka dengan sendirinya, buah kebaikan akan menghampiri dan membuat hari-hari yang kamu jalani menjadi lebih bahagia dan penuh arti.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia Presents**

 **wave of life**

.

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura sedikit tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan Kabuto. Saat ini, kakinya memang sulit digerakkan, namun bukan berarti lumpuh. Ada beberapa urat sarafnya yang terjepit. Tulang punggung dan tulang rusuknya yang patah juga masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Setelah menjalani serangkaian operasi dan terapi, Kabuto yakin Sakura pasti bisa berjalan lagi. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit bisa bernapas lega.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Kabuto pun keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke berdua saja bersama Sakura di sana. Suasana canggung pun kembali Sasuke rasakan.

Saat ini, Sakura yang berada di kamarnya bukan lagi orang koma. Sasuke tak dapat memandangi wajah terlelap Sakura dengan damai seperti rutinitasnya tiap malam. Sasuke tidak bisa bebas lagi beraktivitas di kamar tidurnya sendiri. Meski begitu, Sasuke bahagia dengan keajaiban siumannya Sakura setelah koma tiga bulan ini.

Rintihan pelan Sakura membuat fokus Sasuke kembali. "Apa ada yang sakit?" ujarnya spontan.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng pertanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hanya terasa sedikit ngilu di punggung dan baginya hal tersebut bukan sesuatu yang mesti diumbar pada Sasuke. Sakura yakin ngilu di punggunggnya bukan sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan. Jadi, dia memilih menyembunyikan agar tak membuat Sasuke mencemaskannya secara konstan.

Lalu, satu tangan Sakura yang terbebas dari infus melakukan sedikit peregangan dengan menggerakkannya lurus-lurus, sembari menggerakkan juga jari-jari tangannya yang terasa kaku. Begitu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal, Sakura segera menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan waswas. "Ba-bajuku ganti?" lirih Sakura, keningnya seketika berkerut. "Kau yang mengganti pakaianku?" tanyanya kemudian dengan mimik penasaran.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dengan enteng. "Ya. Aku menggantinya setiap hari," ujarnya memperjelas tanpa ragu.

Viridian Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke penuh rasa kecurigaan. "Berarti ... kau melihatnya?"

Sasuke terperanjat. "Tidak, aku menutup mata," jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Itu artinya kau meraba-ra—"

"Tidak. Oh sial!" Sasuke mencebikkan bibirnya pelan. "Baik, dan dengarkan. Ya, aku mengganti pakaianmu, dan melihatnya. Tapi aku tak pernah berimajinasi tentang apa pun. Dan, aku tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhmu sembarangan."

Mata Sakura masih menatap curiga pada Sasuke. Tentu saja, karena sebenarnya dia merasa malu.

Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Terserah jika kau tak percaya," ucapnya sembari berlalu dari kamar. Tanpa tahu apa sebabnya, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya panas.

Pandangan Sakura kosong. Lalu perlahan, bibirnya merekah. Sakura percaya pada Sasuke. Sakura yakin jika Sasuke tidak bertindak kurang ajar kepada dirinya selama dia koma. Entah mengapa, Sakura sangat yakin dengan spekulasinya tersebut. Keyakinannya itu membuat perasaannya tenang dan menghangat.

-oOo-

Hari ini, masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin sebelum Sakura terbangun dari koma. Kabuto melakukan pengecekan rutin di pagi hari pada kondisi tubuh Sakura. Tidak lupa, presensi Sasuke pun turut hadir menemani dengan berdiri setia di sisi kanan ranjang rawat Sakura. Namun, netra sekelam obisidian itu dapat menangkap suatu hal yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang terlalu jelas. Terlalu kentara hingga Sasuke tak dapat menampiknya begitu saja. Wajah Sakura murung.

Sasuke yakin ini bukan hanya perasaannya saja. Bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat karena terlalu bawa perasaan. Tapi, hal ini fakta. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa gelisah. Tanpa sebab yang Sasuke tak tahu apa.

Usai pemeriksaan yang Kabuto lakukan selesai, Sakura menatap lelaki berkacamata itu dan Sasuke bergantian. Masih dengan ekspresi murung yang kentara.

"Ada apa?" Kabuto berujar lirih.

Sakura menelan air liurnya diam-diam. Merasa canggung untuk mengutarakan keinginannya sendiri.

"Katakan, apa yang sakit?" Sasuke ikut khawatir.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng. "B-bolehkah ... aku membuat satu permintaan?"

Kabuto melirik Sasuke. Lantas Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa?" katanya yang mendadak skeptis.

"Aku ... aku ingin pulang," ucap Sakura pelan. "Maksudku, aku ingin menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Tapi tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuanmu. Kau sangat hebat, Dokter," kata Sakura menatap Kabuto dengan senyuman bangga karena merasa tak enak hati. Namun … pancaran sedih pun terbit di matanya. "Aku hanya ingin menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit agar penyembuhannya dapat lebih optimal."

Urat syaraf Sasuke tiba-tiba kaku. Tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk bergerak. Bahkan, sekadar untuk menelan air liur pun rasanya sangat sulit. Sasuke mematung. Dengan perasaan gelisah yang menggantung. Tapi, Sasuke tahu bahwa diam hanya akan membuat Sakura bingung. Maka dengan berat, Sasuke mencoba untuk berbicara. "Bukankah perjalanan keluar akan terlalu berisiko untuk kondisi tubuhmu yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan?"

"Kita bisa melakukan perjalanan pelan-pelan bukan?" Sakura mengemukakan opini. Berharap permintaannya dapat dituruti.

"Tetap saja, menurutku, itu terlalu berisiko."

"Sasuke benar." Akhirnya Kabuto bersuara seraya menyentuh selang infus yang terhubung dengan tangan Sakura pelan-pelan. "Tulang-tulang dalam tubuhmu, terutama tulang punggung dan tulang kakimu masih terlalu lemah dan rapuh untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh dalam kendaraan. Ini terlalu rentan dan berisiko besar. Selalu dokter yang merawat dan menanganimu selama tiga bulan ini, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar dari sini sebelum kau dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh total," kata Kabuto menjelaskan dengan tatapan serius.

Air muka kekecewaan dan tidak terima langsung tampak di wajah Sakura.

"Bahkan saat ini pun, kau belum bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, kan?" Kabuto berujar lagi agar membuat Sakura sadar dengan kondisinya sendiri.

Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Sebagai dokter, tentu Kabuto lebih paham tentang kondisi tubuhnya dibanding dirinya yang awam. Seharusnya Sakura bersyukur Sasuke dan Kabuto masih bersedia merawatnya. Dia tidak boleh keras kepala. "Baik, untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan meminta pulang dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi sebagai gantinya, izinkan aku untuk menghubungi orangtuaku. Aku ingin mengabari mereka bahwa aku masih hidup." Kedua bola mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," kata Sasuke yang segera merespons ucapan Sakura. Binar-binar senang pun mulai muncul di iris _emerald_ itu menggantikan kesedihan yang tadi tampak. "Tapi ... sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun alat komunikasi di rumah ini."

Perkataan lanjutan dari Sasuke itu membuat ekspresi bingung seketika hadir di wajah Sakura. "Yang benar saja?" ucapnya tak percaya. Selanjutnya, kekehan pelan dari bibir Sakura pun terdengar. "Ayolah ... kumohon jangan bercanda!"

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke sama sekali bukan candaan," kata Kabuto ikut mengomentari.

Mimik aneh dan keterkejutan tercetak jelas di muka Sakura. "Di zaman secanggih ini? Di era teknologi begitu kuatnya menguasai umat manusia? Aku ... sama sekali tidak bisa percaya."

Kabuto menganggukkan kepala. "Benar. Ini memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi, beginilah kenyataannya. Tidak ada satu pun alat komunikasi di rumah ini. Kami sama sekali tidak berbohong. Jika kau bertanya apa alasannya, kami tidak bisa memberitahu. Namun yang pasti, kami memang menghindari dunia luar."

Sakura berpikir keras. Ini sangat sulit dicerna logika. Sangat mutahil untuk bisa dipercaya begitu saja. Apa benar yang diutarakan oleh Kabuto dan Sasuke? Apa benar keduanya berkata jujur? Apa benar keduanya tidak berkonspirasi untuk membohonginya agar terus terjerat di sini lebih lama? Bisakah Sakura memercayai Sasuke dan Kabuto yang notabene adalah orang asing bagi hidupnya? Benarkah kedua lelaki itu tidak mempunyai niatan jahat pada dirinya?

Namun … rasanya hal ini terlalu tidak masuk akal. Teknologi sudah sangat canggih dan mendominasi. Selain itu, meski belum pernah berkeliling rumah ini, namun Sakura bisa tahu bahwa ini adalah rumah yang mewah dan besar. Hal itu diyakini dari visual yang menjadi tempat kamar rawatnya bersemayam. Masa iya di rumah semewah ini tidak ada satu pun alat komunikasi yang mempunyai fungsi sederhana untuk mengirim dan menerima pesan teks dan telepon saja? Walau Kabuto telah berkata bahwa mereka memang menghindari dunia luar. Tetap saja, rasanya sulit bagi Sakura untuk percaya.

Tetapi, terlalu picik juga jika Sakura beranggapan bahwa Sasuke dan Kabuto adalah orang jahat. Bahkan keduanya sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sudah mau repot-repot mengurus dan merawatnya. Namun, apakah keduanya benar-benar tulus melakukannya? Benarkah keduanya tidak mengharapkan imbalan apa-apa? Sakura bimbang. Dilema pun melambung.

"Apa yang kami katakan sama sekali bukan kebohongan. Kau bebas mau percaya atau tidak." Sasuke berujar dengan menatap langsung pada mata hijau Sakura. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ucapannya merupakan sebuah kejujuran.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sulit untukku memercayai ini semua. Tapi—" Sakura balik menatap obsidian Sasuke. Kata orang, untuk bisa menemukan jawaban apakah seseorang itu berkata jujur atau bohong, kau bisa melihat jawabannya melalui mata. Dan ketika hijau zamrud Sakura menatap obsidian Sasuke, Sakura menemukan jawabannya. Dia merasa yakin bahwa yang diucapkan Sasuke sama sekali bukan merupakan kebohongan. Maka dianggukkan kepalanya itu pelan-pelan. "—aku percaya kalian tidak berbohong."

Sebuah senyum tipis dan samar terbit di bibir Sasuke dalam sekejap. Tidak ada yang melihatnya. Bahkan, mata Sakura yang sedang memandanginya pun ikut melewatkan adegan yang berlangsung hanya selama nol koma sepersekian detik itu. "Saat kau sudah sembuh total nanti, kau boleh pergi dari sini kapan saja," kata Sasuke lugas—mengesampingkan sesuatu dalam hati yang terasa berat ketika mengujarkannya.

"Akan kupegang ucapan itu sebagai sebuah janji."

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk. Itu artinya, dia harus siap melepas Sakura kapan saja. Harus! Tanpa bantahan dan alasan.

-oOo-

Tanpa terasa, beberapa minggu telah berlalu dengan singkat. Sakura tidak pernah lagi merengek minta pulang untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Atau minta menghubungi orangtuanya untuk memberikan kabar baik bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Sakura hanya menjalani hari-harinya di sini dengan semangat. Agar dia bisa segera sembuh dan secepatnya kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Dia sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari itu tiba.

Kabuto membuka pintu dengan mimik berseri-seri. "Hari ini aku akan menyampaikan berita baik untukmu," ucapnya seraya mendekati ranjang rawat Sakura.

Kepala Sakura mengangguk dengan raut antusias yang begitu jelas. Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya ikut menajamkan pendengaran.

"Mulai hari ini, kau sudah boleh turun dari tempat tidur. Tulang rusuk dan tulang punggungmu sudah sembuh."

Wajah Sakura berseri-seri seketika. Lengkungan kurva lebar di bibir pun tercipta.

"Namun tentunya dengan bantuan kursi roda karena tulang di kakimu masih ada yang retak. Jadi kau masih belum bisa berjalan dengan normal."

"B-benarkah?" suara Sakura tercekat. Dia pikir dia sudah bisa meraih bahagia seutuhnya. Tetapi ternyata kesedihan belum benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya. Karena kenyataannya, dia masih belum bisa berjalan normal.

Namun, Sakura sangat bahagia mendengar berita baik bahwa tulang punggung dan tulang rusuknya sudah sembuh. Dia sudah sangat bosan terdiam suntuk di atas tempat tidur untuk setiap harinya. Ini seperti mimpi yang perlahan-lahan menjadi nyata. Kesehatannya berangsur membaik dalam setiap hari. Sungguh seperti sebuah mukjizat. "Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih sekali untuk segalanya," kata Sakura pada Kabuto dengan suara haru dan senyuman yang tulus. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, selain mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Kabuto—juga Sasuke tentunya. Karenanya dia tak pernah bosan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut pada dua lelaki yang telah dianggapnya sebagai pahlawan dalam hidupnya itu.

Kabuto tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Terapi berjalan untukmu akan dimulai dalam beberapa hari ke depan," ucapnya memberitahu. "Oh, mulai hari ini, kurasa kau bisa memanggilku Paman Kabuto saja agar terdengar lebih akrab."

Bibir Sakura tersenyum simpul, dengan anggukkan kepala sebagai pelengkap. "Baik, Paman," ungkapnya setuju.

Kabuto pun lalu keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut. Dalam hati, dia merasa senang dengan kondisi Sakura yang berangsur membaik setiap hari.

"Sasuke juga … terima kasih, ya," lirih Sakura ketika Kabuto baru saja menutup pintu. Pipinya tanpa sadar bersemu.

Kepala Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Lalu dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan. Selama beberapa detik, hanya berpandangan, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, sebenarnya. Bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura sanggup bertatapan sampai bermenit-menit ketika sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Apalagi mengingat keduanya yang menempati ruangan yang sama—kamar tidur Sasuke—merangkap kamar rawat Sakura. Jadi, bertatapan intens seperti ini sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk perkembangan kesehatanmu," kata Sasuke seraya berdiri dari tempat duduk, memutus kontak mata dengan Sakura begitu saja.

Untuk sesaat, tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa kecewa saat Sasuke memutus pandangan intens mereka. Namun kekecewaannya langsung sirna ketika Sasuke mengatakan akan memberikannya hadiah. "Hadiah apa?" sahut Sakura antusias.

"Mendorong kursi rodamu dan mengajak berkeliling ke semua penjuru rumah ini."

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Ini adalah hadiah yang membahagiakan. Meski Sakura telah terbangun dari koma berminggu lalu, namun kenyataan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur membuatnya terpuruk. Dan saat Kabuto mengatakan dia sudah boleh bangun dari tempat tidur walau masih menggunakan bantuan kursi roda, Sasuke langsung memberikannya hadiah dengan menawarkan diri menjadi pemandu rumah. Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar orang baik meski kepribadiannya tampak dingin dari luar. Sakura sangat menyadari hal ini. Tentunya, dia bersyukur ditemukan, diselamatkan, dan dirawat oleh orang baik seperti Sasuke. "Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali," kata Sakura.

"Tidakkah kau bosan terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

Bibir Sasuke pun menyeringai. _Terserah!_

"Jadi … kapan kau akan melakukannya?" Sakura penasaran.

"Aku siap kapan pun."

"Aku juga," jawab Sakura yakin. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera keluar dari kamar ini dan melihat pemandangan yang lain serta mengeksplorasinya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Selang beberapa menit, dia kembali dengan sebuah kursi roda yang didorongnya mendekat ke ranjang rawat Sakura. "Sekarang?" tanyanya singkat, khas Sasuke sekali.

Kepala Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di bibir.

-oOo-

Sakura merasa takjub ketika Sasuke mengajaknya keluar rumah. Akhirnya, dia bisa menghirup udara bebas juga. Alam terbuka yang selama beberapa minggu lalu hanya bisa dilihatnya melalui jendela. Sekarang bisa dia lihat dan dia nikmati langsung dengan pancaindranya sendiri tanpa melalui perantara.

Perkebunan anggur yang sangat luas terhampar di depan mata. Lokasi perkebunannya tepat berada di belakang rumah besar ini. Sasuke sengaja membawa Sakura ke situ. Dia sadar Sakura pasti ingin menghirup udara terbuka. Merasakan sepoi angin yang berembus sejuk. Serta melihat matahari yang menyinari bumi dengan mata menyipit. Semua ini membuat Sakura terharu. Bahkan kedua bola matanya tampak berkaca-kaca tanpa Sasuke ketahui—karena berdiri di belakang kursi roda Sakura.

Di tengah perkebunan anggur itu, Kabuto tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan saat melihat entitas Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada di sisi perkebunan. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukkan kepala. Dia masih agak takut untuk menggerakkan badan dengan bebas walau Kabuto telah mengatakan bahwa tulang rusuk dan tulang punggungnya sudah sembuh.

Sakura duduk di atas kursi roda dan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Keduanya merasakan gemeresik angin yang berembus, dan menyesap udara segar yang bertiup. Serta memandang Kabuto yang tengah beralih profesi menjadi petani anggur. "Kau pengusaha perkebunan anggur?" tanya Sakura membuka konversasi—tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hn."

"Pantas kau bisa membuat rumah sebesar ini." Sasuke diam, tak merespons apa-apa. "Tapi omong-omong, dengan perkebunan anggur seluas ini, Paman Kabuto hanya bekerja sendirian mengurus dan membudidayakannya?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku juga membantunya setiap hari. Kami berdua bekerja sama merawatnya."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Namun keingintahuan yang terbesit membuatnya kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. "Dengan perkebunan anggur seluas ini, kau menjual ke mana hasil panennya? Bukankah kau bilang lokasi kita berada di pertengahan hutan?"

"Hasil panen anggurnya kami ekspor keluar negeri. Ke Sunagakure. Kami bekerja sama dengan _brand_ perusahaan minuman besar di negara tersebut. Dan kami adalah _supplier_ tetapnya sejak limabelas tahun lalu."

"Hebat!" Sakura berdecak kagum. "Tapi … mengapa tidak ekspor lokal di dalam negeri saja? Di Konohagakure juga banyak _brand_ perusahaan minuman besar. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh sampai ke Sunagakure segala?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Dia tidak boleh menjawab dengan emosi, karena Sakura pasti akan mencurigainya. Sakura tidak boleh sampai tahu jika sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat membenci Konohagakure—terutama pemerintahannya. Sakura tidak boleh sampai tahu, karena gadis itu pasti akan ketakutan. Atau bisa-bisa Sakura akan menjauhi dan kembali meminta pulang. "Kami sedikit kesulitan mendapat konsumen di sini. Jadi kami memilih mengekspornya ke sana," ucap Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang dan singkat.

"Begitu, ya. Sayang sekali," respons Sakura. Namun apa pun itu, Sakura mendoakan semoga perkebunan anggur milik Sasuke ini selalu sukses.

"Kau ingin melihat yang lain? Atau … mau tetap di sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah keduanya berada dan terdiam memandangi perkebunan anggur itu cukup lama.

"Hmm. Ayo, ajak aku berkeliling lagi," sahut Sakura ceria. Dia sudah cukup puas menikmati alam terbuka. Sekarang saatnya melihat dan mengeksplorasi yang lainnya.

Sasuke memutar kursi roda Sakura lalu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian mengajaknya memasuki sebuah ruang yang merupakan perpustakaan pribadi Sasuke. Perpustakaan ini sangat luas. Buku-buku berjejer penuh di rak. Bahkan rak-raknya pun dilabeli sesuai dengan kategorinya masing-masing. Mirip perpustakaan umum daerah. Bak toko-toko buku lokal. Dan … perpustakaan selengkap ini adalah perpustakaan milik pribadi. Lagi-lagi, Sakura dibuat kagum akan rumah besar ini.

Sasuke berhenti mendorong kursi roda Sakura dan menepikannya ke meja tempat membaca buku yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang perpustakaan. Setelahnya, dia berjalan ke salah satu rak yang diberi label 'politik'. Kemudian mengambil salah satu buku di sana. Lantas mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang sama dengan Sakura. "Kau juga boleh membaca buku-buku yang ada di sini kalau mau," tawar Sasuke sebelum kemudian dia fokus dengan buku di tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk tapi tak melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Dia hanya memutar kepalanya ke sekeliling penjuru perpustakaan. Lalu kembali memandangi Sasuke, berkonvergensi di situ untuk waktu yang lama. Kemudian, rasa penasaran yang timbul membuat Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Paman Kabuto di rumah seluas ini?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

Masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada buku, Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Sebelumnya, maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi … anggota keluargamu yang lain tinggal di mana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke impulsif menutup buku yang tengah dia baca. Kepalanya lalu terangkat, dan oniksnya menatap viridian Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat Sakura terka. Kemudian, Sasuke mengalihkan lagi pandangan pada buku di tangannya. "Sudah lama mereka tidak ada di dunia." suaranya tetap terdengar normal. Stabil.

Dengan jawaban Sasuke itu … untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa dia begitu bodoh. Seharusnya dia bisa menyimpulkan sendiri hal seperti ini tanpa perlu bertanya pada Sasuke. "Maaf," lirihnya merasa bersalah. Sakura takut pertanyaannya akan membangkitkan kembali fragmen yang mungkin bisa saja sebenarnya ingin Sasuke lupakan untuk selamanya seumur hidup.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke sama sekali tak masalah.

Sakura menunduk. Hening kembali menguasai. Sunyi mengambil alih suasana. Keduanya terdiam dalam imajinasi masing-masing. Kecanggungan pun _lagi_ menyelimuti.

Sakura memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya, lalu menggigit bibir bawah. Berkali-kali. Diulangi lagi tanpa henti. Perasaannya resah. Dia benar-benar merasa tak enak. "Sasuke … kau bilang, rumah besarmu ini berada di tengah hutan dan jauh dari sana-sini. Tapi … rumahmu ini sangat lengkap. Bahkan dapat merangkap rumah sakit pribadi. Perpustakaannya juga besar. Ditambah ada perkebunan anggur pula. Kau tahu? Menurutku, rumahmu ini mirip seperti sebuah negara kecil," celoteh Sakura panjang lebar seraya terkekeh. Dia sedang berusaha menghibur Sasuke karena pertanyaan bodoh yang baru saja dilontarkannya tadi. Mencoba untuk menggugurkan kembali nuansa tidak nyaman yang telah dengan tidak disengaja diciptakannya itu.

Dan Sasuke menghargainya. Dia tahu Sakura merasa tak enak hati kepadanya karena telah menanyakan tentang keluarganya. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke baik-baik saja dan tak merasa masalah. "Hn. Aku memang berniat menjadikannya sebuah negara," jawab Sasuke garing.

Lantas, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menaruh kembali buku yang puluhan detik lalu masih dibacanya itu ke rak tempat semula buku ini berada. "Mau kembali ke kamar?" ujarnya pelan sembari membalik badan untuk melihat tanggapan Sakura.

Melihat kepala berambut merah muda itu mengangguk yakin, Sasuke pun menghampiri. Kemudian mendorong kursi roda Sakura untuk kembali menuju kamar.

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah tercipta, Sakura memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. "Eh, tapi tidak! Rumahmu tidak lengkap karena tidak ada telepon dan alat komunikasi lainnya. Negara macam apa ini?" sindir Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

Sasuke melengkungkan kurva tipis. "Agar … negara yang kudirikan ini tidak disadap oleh para penjahat dan teroris. Tidakkah seharusnya kau juga berpikir begitu?"

Tawa Sakura meledak. "Aneh! Mana ada begitu…." Dia tahu Sasuke tidak bisa melucu. Karenanya, Sakura sangat menghargai usaha Sasuke yang sedang balik menghiburnya ini.

-oOo-

Udara pagi seharusnya terasa segar, asri, dan membangkitkan semangat. Tetapi bagi Sakura, udara pagi ini terasa canggung dan tidak menyegarkan. Sakura tidak suka kenapa dadanya terus saja berdebar. Dia juga merasa gugup, dan atmosfer lainnya yang membuat kikuk. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke merasakan nuansa penuh kecanggungan yang sama seperti yang sedang dirasakannya. Tetapi Sakura dapat merasakan hal-hal ini dengan kentara tanpa dia sendiri mengerti apa penyebabnya. "Kenapa tidak Paman Kabuto saja yang mendampingiku terapi berjalan?" tanya Sakura spontan dengan bibir yang dibuat mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan—pura-pura mengeluh.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang lengan Sakura—agar membantunya dapat berdiri tegak pun seketika terlepas. Ayolah! Sasuke adalah orang kaku. Dia tidak pernah bergaul dengan teman-teman. Mungkin pernah, tetapi itu terjadi ketika dia masih sangat kecil. Jadi, Sasuke tidak peka mana ujaran yang memang diucapkan serius. Dan mana yang hanya diucapkan bercanda dan pura-pura. Hidupnya sudah lama sepi. Menyendiri menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari.

Ada perasaan tersinggung yang tiba-tiba terbesit. Perasaan kesal yang seolah membanding-bandingkan dan membuatnya merasa tak layak. _Kenapa harus bertanya begitu?_ Sasuke merutuk. Dia bahkan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sasuke sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa tadi malam dia menawarkan diri agar menjadi orang yang menemani Sakura terapi berjalan menggunakan _walker_ di ruang kesehatan. Seharusnya, dia menyerahkan saja tugas ini pada Kabuto. Tetapi, ini terjadi oleh intuisi. Sesuatu yang terjadi di luar kendali.

Bola mata Sasuke berputar. Otaknya mencoba mencari kosakata yang pas untuk diucapkan. Namun, dia yang bukan tipikal orang yang pandai bermain kata dan berkamuflase, merasa kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata yang pantas. Jadi Sasuke mencoba menjawab saja seadanya setelah sebelumnya melirik Sakura sebentar melalui ekor mata. "Maksudnya, kau lebih senang didampingi Paman Kabuto?"

"B-bukan begitu maksudku." Kepala Sakura menggeleng. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas. Sepertinya Sasuke memang menanggapinya serius. Tidakkah Sasuke paham bahwa Sakura mengatakan begitu karena sebenarnya dia merasa canggung? "Aku—"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke polos—menginterupsi sembari menolehkan kepala.

"Ah sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan saja terapinya," kata Sakura mengelak. Dia pun berusaha dengan sedikit tergesa untuk menggerakkan lagi _walker_ yang menjadi tumpuannya berdiri tersebut. Namun, sayang, karena kegugupan yang dirasakannya, kaki Sakura yang masih lemah itu terpeleset.

Beruntung, Sasuke dengan sigap berhasil menyangga dan menahannya. "Jangan ceroboh! Tulang rusuk dan tulang punggungmu baru saja sembuh, bodoh!" Intonasinya diucapkan lebih keras dari biasa. Perkataan impuls yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tanpa pengendalian.

Terdengar layaknya seorang yang tengah emosi di telinga Sakura. Seperti membentak khas orang marah.

Begitu tersadar, sekelebat perasaan bersalah pun mulai hinggap. Sungguh bukan maksud Sasuke untuk emosi dan marah-marah. Dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Terlalu takut hal-hal buruk kembali menimpa si gadis merah muda. Namun apa daya, dia yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan benar membuat Sakura menjadi salah paham dan bergetar.

Jujur, Sakura sangat terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara dengan nada tinggi bahkan seolah membentaknya. Tatapan oniks mata Sasuke juga berkilat dan tampak benar-benar marah. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa semarah itu. Dia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke bertindak demikian kerena terlalu mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan. Sakura tidak sadar kecemasan yang Sasuke rasakan. Karenanya, Sakura merasa sedikit ketakutan. Kepalanya mendunduk, tangannya mencengkeram _walker_ itu semakin erat.

Melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar makin hebat, Sasuke pun sadar dia memang sudah bertindak keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya dia membentak Sakura. Tidak seharusnya dia lepas kendali diri. Tidak seharusnya dia membuat Sakura menjadi ketakutan. "Maaf," lirih Sasuke pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. Tangannya mencengkeram _walker_ yang berfungsi sebagai penyangga tubuhnya itu kuat-kuat. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan nada suara normal. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku," lanjutnya diakhiri dengan senyuman tulus hingga kedua matanya menyipit sempurna.

Melihat senyuman itu. Mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sasuke merasa lega. Itu artinya, Sakura telah memaafkannya. Sasuke pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi. Mulai dari sekarang, dia akan mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura ketakutan, dan ditambah dia yang menjadi sarang penyebabnya. Tidak ingin! Sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi kembali di kemudian hari. "Kurasa, latihan berjalan untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja," ujar Sasuke memberi opini.

Kepala Sakura pun mengangguk pertanda setuju. Dia juga berjanji tidak akan bersikap ceroboh lagi. Dia juga harus lebih berhati-hati agar sesuatu yang fatal tidak sampai terjadi. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak membuat Sasuke menjadi semarah itu dikarenakan kecerobohan yang diperbuatnya sendiri. "Aku juga minta maaf atas kecerobohanku tadi," kata Sakura seraya menolehkan kepala.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku yang salah." Sasuke merasa Sakura tak perlu meminta maaf kepadanya. Kemudian, dia mengambil kursi roda dan mendekati Sakura. "Ayo, aku antar kembali ke kamar."

Bibir Sakura pun merekah lebar. Dia menyadari jika Sasuke benar-benar orang yang baik. Sasuke sangat peduli kepadanya. Bahkan, sampai menjadi marah karena kecerobohan yang diperbuatnya. Sakura merasa bersalah kenapa tadi dia harus merasa ketakutan? Tidak sewajarnya dia takut pada orang sebaik Sasuke. _Maaf!_ Sakura kembali mengujarkan kata tersebut di hatinya. Dia menyesal sempat berburuk sangka.

-oOo-

Dalam suatu malam ketika Sakura telah terlelap dalam tidur. Sasuke keluar dari kamar bersamanya itu pelan-pelan. Dia tidak mau membuat Sakura sampai terusik dan terbangun. Gadis yang telah diselamatkannya itu butuh waktu istirahat yang banyak agar kondisi fisiknya cepat sembuh total. Sasuke mengendap-endap keluar lantas berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Tadi sore, Kabuto membisikannya sesuatu. Lelaki multifungsi bagi hidupnya itu berkata jika malam ini—saat Sakura sudah tertidur, Sasuke harus menemuinya di ruang kesehatan. Ada yang hendak dibicarakan. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu Kabuto ingin membicarakan tentang apa. Tapi dari sikap dan ekspresi wajahnya, Sasuke dapat menangkap impresi bahwa Kabuto ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan serius.

Benar saja. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, Kabuto telah menunggunya dengan duduk setia di situ. Lelaki berkacamata tersebut pasti sudah menunggunya dari puluhan menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di depan meja Kabuto.

Kabuto mendengus pelan. Memang ciri khas Sasuke sekali. Segalanya dilakukan tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Meski begitu, Kabuto sangat menyayangi Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati. Sudah menganggapnya seperti adik dan anak sendiri.

Tangan Kabuto pun lantas meraih hasil rontgen yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja, memandanginya sebentar, kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Ini hasil rontgen terbaru dari kaki kiri dan kanan Sakura," ucapnya datar.

Sasuke menerima dan meneliti potret seperti klise itu. Keningnya berkerut. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tidak mengerti apa pun. "Aku bukan dokter atau orang yang mengerti dunia medis. Jadi langsung saja jelaskan, Paman," pintanya tidak sabaran.

Kabuto tertawa pelan melihat perilaku Sasuke yang masih saja tidak berubah. Kemudian _pointer_ di tangannya mulai menunjuk bagian-bagian yang tercetak dalam hasil rontgen itu. "Cedera di kaki kirinya sudah hilang, bentuk sarafnya sudah kembali normal. Hanya tinggal menjalani terapi berjalan tiga kali lagi, maka kaki kirinya sudah dipastikan dapat sembuh total."

Mendengar eksposisi Kabuto, Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis diam-diam, merasa senang.

"Sementara cedera di kaki kanannya masih belum pulih. Ada beberapa urat saraf yang masih kaku dan terjepit. Mungkin baru akan sembuh setelah menjalani belasan kali terapi berjalan lagi."

Sasuke terdiam. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedih dan tak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan bagaimana. Kepalanya tertunduk memandangi hasil rontgen itu dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Sasuke …," panggil Kabuto. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepala, lalu menatap Kabuto yang ternyata tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Prediksiku, kurang lebih tinggal dua bulan lagi dan Sakura akan sembuh total," ujarnya.

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk. Ini berita baik, menurutnya. Jadi Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa wajah Kabuto mesti berubah dengan menampilkan tatapan sedih yang menurutnya tidak pas dengan situasi.

"Itu berarti … Sakura akan pergi dari sini selamanya dan kembali pada kehidupannya. Kau akan kehilangannya! Apakah kau siap untuk merasakan kehilangan lagi?"

Lidah Sasuke kelu. Apa … apaan? Apa maksudnya? Apakah Kabuto tengah mencoba untuk memancing emosinya? Sasuke bertanya-tanya sendiri. Perasaannya mulai berkecamuk. "Jangan keluar dari topik pembicaraan," sergahnya yang berusaha meredam suara. Menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak.

"Justru kau yang jangan munafik! Apa kau akan membiarkannya pergi?"

Sungguh! Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Kabuto mesti bertanya begitu. "Dia bukan milikku. Dia mempunyai keluarga, dan kehidupannya sendiri di luar sana. Aku tak berhak atas kehidupan Sakura. Selain itu, aku juga tak mungkin bisa menahannya untuk tinggal dan diam di sini lebih lama lagi."

"Kau menyukainya! Iya, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Berkontemplasi. Pandangannya kosong. Dia tidak pernah sadar akan hal ini sebelumnya. Apakah benar dia menyukai Sakura? Sasuke sendiri tak yakin. Namun, satu hal pasti yang tak akan Sasuke bantah. Kini dia merasa berat untuk melepas Sakura. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa sekarang dia menjadi egois. Menjadi pamrih dengan mengharapkan agar Sakura terus tinggal di rumah ini bersamanya.

Awalnya, Sasuke hanya berniat menolong dan menyelamatkan Sakura—selaku korban kecelakaan. Tetapi kenapa lama-lama niatnya jadi bercabang ke sana-sini? Apakah benar penyebab dari semuanya itu karena dia menyukai Sakura? Benarkah yang dituduhkan Kabuto kepadanya? Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada hati. Namun dia masih belum menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Mulut Sasuke membisu. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat menginterpretasi dan harus bereaksi.

Melihat Sasuke yang tetap mematung, Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya lantas mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Sasuke. "Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau."

Sasuke menegang lantas dengan waswas melirik Kabuto melalui ekor mata. Firasatnya tiba-tiba merasa tak enak. Nalurinya terus bertendensi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku dapat menyuntikkan cairan lumpuh pada kakinya, dan dipastikan Sakura tak akan dapat berjalan lagi seumur hidupnya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Sakura akan terus di sini bersamamu selamanya. Dia akan menjadi milikmu. Bukankah kau juga menginginkan hal ini, Sasuke?"

.

.

 **to** **b** **e** **c** **ontinued** **—**

.

.

 **a/n** : maaf untuk keterlambatan update. tapi semoga readers sekalian puas ya, dengan chapter ini, karena isinya hampir full interaksi sasusaku. ehhe.

terima kasih sudah baca, dan makasih juga untuk yang telah memberikan review.

concrete, criticism, and advice are very welcome (^_^)

mind to review? :"))

with love,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
